Il me regarde
by Ichihara
Summary: Une adolescente d'Ishbal, soignée chez les ennemis, songe... Mais il est là aussi, et il la regarde. Lui le meurtrier. alternance des points de vue
1. Il me regarde

**FMA ne m'appartient pas**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il me regarde, je le sais. Je sens ses yeux posés sur moi. Pas besoin de le voir.

J'ai très mal. Les anesthésiants ne font plus effet depuis longtemps, mais je préfère serrer les dents plutôt que de me plaindre… qu'il sache que je souffre.

Le matelas n'est pas trop dur. Il paraît que c'est rare dans un hôpital militaire. D'habitude, on a l'impression de dormir sur des cailloux.

J'ai froid. Je ne peux réprimer quelques frissons, mes dents claquent. Il s'approche de moi et me couvre mieux. Je ne dis rien. Tout est de sa faute. Tout.

Je ne me souviens pas de tous les détails. Je suis rentrée, il y avait du sang partout. Sur le sol, sur les murs, et même jusqu'au plafond.

Le sang ne me fait pas horreur, on baigne dedans quotidiennement depuis le début de la guerre. Plus de temps pour les pleurs, même si c'était mes parents. Plus de temps pour les regrets. Vivre ou mourir, c'est la seule chose qui compte.

Je me souviens avoir accrochée son regard. Comme tout Ishbal, mes yeux sont rouge. Même pour un de l'extérieur, les siens ont une drôle de couleur, celle de l'avidité qui rend fou, celle de l'or.

Une petite forme affaissée à ses pieds. Sham, mon petit frère. J'ai paniqué, j'ai eu peur qu'il le tue. Alors j'ai couru et j'ai joué les boucliers. Une main s'est posée dans mon dos, et mon épaule a tout bonnement explosé, mon sang a giclé, j'ai hurlé. Mais la douleur n'était rien face à la mort, alors j'ai pris mon petit frère dans mes bras et j'ai voulu m'enfuir.

L'escalier. J'ai trébuché. Arrivée en bas, j'étais plus morte que vivante. Mais j'ai protégé Sham de la chute qui aurait pu lui être fatale. J'ai protégé ma famille, je peux mourir tranquille. C'est ce que je me suis dit.

Il a descendu l'escalier calmement, en riant. Il m'a séparé de Sham, il l'a pris par la gorge et l'a soulevé. Mais Sham était inconscient. Il n'a pas réagi, pas même lorsque…

Six ans ! Est-ce un âge pour mourir, six ans ?! IL N'AVAIT QUE SIX ANS NOM DE DIEU !!

J'allais rejoindre ma famille de l'autre côté, j'étais apaisée. Mais il m'a emmené dans le camp des ennemis, et ils m'ont soigné. Ces barbares, ces meurtriers. Chez lui. Il attend que je guérisse. Il ne tolèrera pas que je meure autrement que par ses mains.

Il me regarde…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tada ! Comme quoi, il ne faut pas me laisser avec un crayon dans les mains à 1h20 du matin ! Petit One-Shot sur une Ishbal et sur Kimblee qui déjà à l'époque avait trouvé un cerveau en solde (à la décharge). Bon, alors est-ce que ça restera un one shot, si c'est comme pour mon autre one shot qui fait maintenant six sept chapitres, je suis pas sûreXD


	2. Parce que j'aime ça

Je la regarde, cette gamine aux yeux rouges et au teint basané. Elle est jeune, quoi, dix ans un truc dans le genre. Et déjà mes mains me démangent. Ce serait bien de rendre autre chose de rouge que ses yeux. Mais on m'a interdit de la toucher. Pour l'instant elle y réchappe. De toute façon, j'allais pas la tuer tout de suite. Après sa chute, elle était déjà à moitié KO. Pas franchement mon trip d'exploser les gens presque mort. Ils ressentent rien, et ça l'aurait soulagé plus qu'autre chose. Alors j'attends qu'elle se rétablisse et je la buterais après.

Elle a froid, je vois. Bizarre qu'elle dise rien, qu'elle ouvre pas les yeux. Bon, faudrait pas qu'elle me chope une connerie de maladie. Même un rhume pourrait la tuer dans son état, quasi certain ! C'est chiant. Je vais arranger un peu la couverture et elle ira mieux.

Je me souviens, lorsque je l'ai vu débarquer… Elle était pas armée. En même temps, à dix ans hein… Pas trop émotive, elle a pas pleuré devant les restes fumants des deux adultes que j'avais explosé juste avant. Deux très belles explosions. Et j'allais en finir avec l'autre gamin. Elle s'est placée entre lui et moi et mes mains se sont posées sur ses épaules. Joli boum. La couleur de son sang est la même que tant d'autres, mais j'aime tellement le voir colorer mes mains… Ce sang si rouge, si pur…

Courageuse la gamine n'empêche. Tenter de s'enfuir _et_ de sauver le gosse, j'avoue chapeau. Mais elle a chuté bêtement dans l'escalier. Ca m'a bien fait marré ! Elle aura joué les boucliers pour rien au final vu que j'ai tué le gamin. Sous ses yeux. Et elle n'a même pas pleuré ! Là, ça m'a agacé ! Elle n'a pas peur non plus, ne semble pas craindre la mort. Merde !

Je veux qu'elle pleure, je veux qu'elle hurle de souffrance, je veux… Oui, je veux la briser, pas seulement voir son sang couler. Avec la pierre rouge, je pourrais l'atomiser, tout simplement. Mais ça ne serait…

Une petite seconde…

Mais oui, c'est ça. Elle ne craint pas la mort car plus rien ne la retient dans cette vie. Hum… Réfléchissons un peu. Quelle âge j'ai dit qu'elle devait avoir ? Dix ans, non un peu plus. Je dirais, presque adolescente. Douze ou treize. Sans parents, Ishbal en plus, dans un camp de militaire, il suffirait de peu pour que jamais elle ne retrouve les siens. Sûr que des cafards dans son genre vont s'enfuir et proliférer ailleurs. La garder cloîtrer comme un chien, je suis sûr que personne ne s'en soucierait en plus.

Je passe une main sur mon visage. Je souris. Un sourire sadique diraient les autres.

Je me suis absenté deux heures et elle n'a pas bougé. A son souffle, je dirais qu'elle s'est endormie. Alors je dois la réveiller, c'est tout. Une petite douleur devrait être suffisant.

Je pose mes mains sur la sienne, la gauche. Quelqu'un rentrerait, il penserait que je suis juste en train de la tenir, de la veiller pendant son sommeil. Si ce n'est l'explosion qui suit, l'illusion aurait pu être parfaite. Elle se mord les lèvres pour s'empêcher d'hurler, malgré sa main en piteux état. Même pas une larme. Elle lève ses yeux qui ont la couleur que j'aime tant vers moi. Tout en elle n'est que fierté et défi. La briser n'en sera que plus jouissif. Je pose ma main sur sa joue et je soutiens son regard en riant tout bas.

J'ai un cadeau pour toi ma belle, un joli collier. Il suffit que je te le passe autour du cou, un petit cercle alchimique et le tour est joué, il s'incruste dans ta peau. Maintenant la surprise du chef… Et si je te murmurais tout doucement à l'oreille qu'il s'agit d'une bombe, et que seul moi peut décider de quand je le ferais sauter ? En plus, vous autres Ishbals condamnez le suicide non ? Alors voila le deal : tu vas vivre, toujours proche de moi car si tu t'éloignes de trop, BOUM. Et un jour, je ne sais ni quand ni ou ni quelle raison m'y poussera, mais un jour je te tuerais. Pourquoi je fais ça ? Mais parce que j'aime ça, tout simplement.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ichihara: **- Quand je vous disais que ce type avait trouvé son cerveau dans une décharge quelconque ! et bah voila, c'est pas un one shot ! Yeah ! J'y arriverais jamais ou quoi ? Ah si c'est vrai, j'en ai déjà fait huit XD


	3. Elle pleure

_Oui je sais j'ai du mal à faire des one shot vraiment one, mais cette fic est un nouveau défi super intéressant à relever ! N'écrire qu'à la première personne en fonction du point de vue des différents persos qui peuvent intervenir ! J'essaye de changer de style à chacune de mes fics pour les rendre originales c'est pour ça Ok j'arrête. Troisième chapitre !_

* * *

La nuit est tombée, je suis à la fenêtre. J'ai récupéré assez de force pour pouvoir me lever, donc je suis venue observer le ciel étoilé. J'aime ces petits points qui brillent dans le ciel foncé, ça me fait penser à des petits grains de sable qui brillent sous la lumière du soleil. Le désert… Il me manque.

La guerre n'est pas encore finie, je le sais. Il vient chaque soir me raconter ses exploits. Je crois qu'il s'attend à une réaction de ma part, des larmes, des insultes. Il va finir par me croire insensible. Mais en fait, je pleure chaque nuit pendant mon sommeil. Je le sais car mes joues sont toujours trempées le lendemain matin. Je n'en ai pas honte, c'est pas un signe de faiblesse ! Il a l'air de croire que le jour ou il m'aura vu pleurer, ça voudra dire qu'il a gagné ! Mais c'est pas un jeu ! Pas pour moi. Si je ne pleure pas devant lui, c'est… Je ne sais pas.

Ce soir, on voit juste un croissant de lune. Ca me rassure de voir que certaines choses ne changent pas. Où que je sois dans ce monde, même s'il m'emmène loin de ma ville, il y aura toujours les astres, toujours les mêmes.

Chaque soir, oui, il vient. Il monologue. Plusieurs fois il s'est demandé quel âge je pouvais avoir, me donnant successivement dix, onze, douze et treize ans. Il ne doit pas vraiment s'y connaître en femme. En réalité, j'en ai eu quinze le jour où il m'a refilé son cadeau. Quelle ironie ! Le jour de mes quinze ans, je reçois ce qui causera ma mort des mains de celui qui a détruit ma vie ! Ce soir il m'a parlé de ce qu'il comptait me faire. J'ai souris. Ca semble bizarre, mais je souriais. Pensait-il que j'allais me mettre à le supplier ? Bien sûr, je n'ai pas envie de mourir, mais c'est pas une raison pour me rabaisser à ce point. Ce qui doit se passer se passera, car telle est la volonté d'Ishbala

J'observe maintenant le camp, où brillent encore quelques lanternes. Mais personne dehors. Vu de là, on dirait presque un lieu abandonné. Et c'est peut être ça, car à part lui, j'ai vu personne d'autre. Comme si ils ignoraient tous mon existence !

Tiens, il semble que j'avais tort. Ce camp n'est pas tout à fait désert. Qui est cet homme brun qui me regarde là-bas ? Il est jeune ! Je voudrais ouvrir la fenêtre et lui parler, mais je suis son ennemie… Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je crois que je n'en peux plus de ne voir que l'autre homme, de n'entendre que sa voix qui me murmure des horreurs. J'ai même pas vu un médecin, c'est lui qui s'occupe de moi. Qu'est-ce que… Mais je pleure ? Je sens mes larmes rouler sur mes joues, sans s'arrêter, silencieusement. Et mon cœur me fait si mal. Je n'en peux plus.

* * *

Je m'appelle Roy Mustang, major dans l'armée. Je suis alchimiste d'Etat servant à la guerre d'Ishbal. Et aujourd'hui encore, j'ai tué. C'est le rôle d'un soldat, je ne suis pas sensé ressentir d'émotions pour l'ennemi. Mais je n'en ressens aucun plaisir, pas comme Kimblee.

On est dans le même baraquement, dans la même unité, et je ne l'aime pas. Il est environ de ma taille, mince, toujours en débardeur blanc ou rouge s'il revient de mission, de longs cheveux bruns noués, un cercle alchimique tracé dans chaque main. Sa spécialité, l'explosion. Ca n'a rien à voir avec son surnom d'Alchimiste Ecarlate. Si on l'appelle comme ça, c'est qu'on le voit souvent revenir couvert de sang. Il se fout complètement de la vie de ceux dont il se sert pour fabriquer ses fameux explosifs. Quelques soldats ont d'ailleurs disparu alors qu'ils étaient en mission non loin. Personne ne le dit, mais tout le monde le pense…

Ca doit bien faire trois semaines qu'il s'éclipse chaque soir durant une heure ou deux. Il va toujours à l'infirmerie, mais d'autant que je sache il n'y a pas de blessés là-bas vu qu'ils meurent tous avant ces temps-ci. Et ça m'étonnerait que cet homme puisse tomber malade. Cette nuit je l'ai suivi un peu, puis je suis resté dehors à l'attendre. Il est revenu comme d'habitude une heure plus tard, un sourire détestable aux lèvres. Il ne m'a pas vu et est parti directement se coucher.

Je n'avais pas sommeil, je suis resté dehors à observer le ciel étoilé. Lorsque l'air s'est rafraîchi de trop, j'ai décidé d'aller dormir. Alors une dernière fois, j'ai regardé dans la direction de l'infirmerie. Et je l'ai vu. Une Ishbal, à la fenêtre, une adolescente. Elle a de longs cheveux rouges très foncés passant facilement pour du brun qui cascadent sur ses épaules, un peu ondulés. Son teint et ses yeux sont comme tous ceux des Ishbals, mais elle a quelque chose en plus. Comme une sorte d'aura qui l'enveloppe, une aura qui me fait monter les larmes aux yeux rien qu'à la voir ainsi. Elle me voit, et elle m'observe à son tour. Elle semble prête à ouvrir la fenêtre, stoppe son mouvement et pose seulement sa main sur la vitre. Elle pleure.


	4. Le sang sur les mains

Ca doit faire un mois que j'ai recueilli cette gamine. Je la trouve beaucoup plus réceptive ces derniers temps. Il arrive qu'un sourire s'égare sur ses lèvres, un sourire triste et résigné. J'ai noté quelques changements dans son comportement : à chaque fois que je la quitte, par exemple, elle s'assoit à la fenêtre et lève la tête vers les étoiles ; lorsque je rentre, elle semble toujours avoir été prise en faute. Et je sais qu'elle écrit dans un journal, qu'elle planque quelque part. Mais j'ai jamais réussi à mettre la main dessus.

Aujourd'hui je suis de mauvaise humeur. Parce que cet abruti de Mustang m'a été collé comme garde fou et qu'il m'a empêché de tuer des « innocents » comme il les appelle ! Un Ishbal reste un chien, qu'il soit jeune, vieux, femme ou homme ! De véritables charognes qui ne méritent pas de vivre, mais qui surtout font un joli bruit en explosant.

Je m'approche d'elle – je ne sais même pas son nom d'ailleurs – et lui saisit le bras violemment. Elle tente de se dégager, mais je la retiens fermement. Elle va me servir pour une fois à dissiper ma frustration. C'est son rôle après tout ! Elle crie quelque chose dans un drôle de langage. Ma main percute durement sa joue, et sa tête va percuter le mur. Un filet de sang coule de sa tempe. Je souris. Oh non, je ne la tuerais pas. Pas encore…

Une heure après, je m'en vais, satisfait. Encore aujourd'hui, elle m'a tenu tête, s'est empêchée d'hurler même si quelques cris ont fusé tout de même. J'ai son sang sur les mains, il est encore chaud. Quelle délicieuse sensation.

* * *

J'ai très mal. Demain j'aurais de nouveaux bleus sur le visage, de nouvelles contusions qui s'ajouteront aux anciennes. Il y a été fort cette fois ci, me projetant plusieurs fois au sol, allant même jusqu'à me cogner le front contre le mur en m'attrapant par les cheveux. Ce type est fou.

Il était vraiment en colère. Je ne peux même pas me lever. Pourtant, je voudrais tant voir les étoiles… Et le voir, lui.

Chaque soir, il vient. Il ne s'approche jamais trop près, mais il me regarde. Parfois il me sourit, me fait un signe de la main. J'ai peur de lui répondre. Et si l'autre venait ? Et s'il nous surprenait ? Mais sa présence me fait un bien fou.

Rien à faire, je ne peux pas bouger. J'espère que demain il sera là quand même. Je prie Ishbala pour ça.

* * *

Toute la journée avec Kimblee, quelle expérience désagréable. Il explose tout ce qui bouge et ne prend même plus garde aux enfants et aux femmes. Je comprends pourquoi on m'a demandé de garder un œil sur lui, mais c'est moi qui risque de finir explosé !

A peine est-on rentré qu'il s'est dirigé vers l'infirmerie. Je le soupçonne d'être responsable de la présence de cette fille. Mais pourquoi il l'a emmené ici, pourquoi va-t-il la voir ? Je ne comprends pas tout ! Chaque soir elle est à la fenêtre, et je la vois qui pleure. J'ai peur de l'effrayer si je m'approche, mais ce soir c'est décidé, je vais lui parler. J'ai discuté avec pas mal de soldats, et personne ne semble savoir quelque chose sur elle. Le mystère s'épaissit.

Ah, voici môssieur Zolf J. Kimblee qui sort. Il a l'air calmé. Il passe devant moi sans me voir, encore une fois. Mais moi j'ai bien vu ce sang sur ces mains. Que…

Je suis resté veiller trois heures durant. Je n'ai pas vu la fille. Et lorsque j'ai voulu aller vérifier par moi-même, un officier supérieur a surgi et m'a ordonné d'aller me coucher. Bon sang, j'espère qu'il ne l'a pas tué !


	5. Je n'en peux plus

Je me suis sentie mieux ce matin, assez en forme pour me lever et aller à la fenêtre. Pour une fois, j'ai vu les soldats qui sortaient de leur tente et qui s'armaient. Prêts au combat, prêts à tuer les miens. J'ai hésité quelques secondes. Mon regard est tombé sur le collier incrusté dans ma chair. Alors quoi, vais-je rester les bras croisés par peur de la mort ? NON !

Je suis surprise de ma propre détermination. Je me dirige vers l'armoire de la chambre et en sort mes vieux vêtements. Je ne peux tout de même pas y aller en blouse d'hôpital.

Deux heures plus tard, me voilà enfin, sur ce champ de bataille qui autrefois fut une ville magnifique. Je hais la guerre. Qu'est-ce qu'on leur a fait pour qu'ils s'en prennent ainsi à nous ? Je croise quelques soldats Ishbals qui me reconnaissent. On me confie une arme. Je suis Ishbal, et aujourd'hui je vais le prouver. Pour ma ville, pour mon peuple, pour sauver ceux qui peuvent encore l'être.

Je cours dans les rues détruites, serrant contre moi la mitraillette qu'on m'a donné. J'ai tué. Des soldats ennemis qui s'en prenaient à d'autres adolescents de mon âge. On est un petit groupe de cinq maintenant, sans famille, plus rien à perdre si ce n'est la vie. Avec nous, un garçon aux cheveux blancs, qui s'arrête tout d'un coup. Je le regarde sans comprendre ce qui ne va pas. Il dit quelque chose comme « grand frère » et s'en va. Dommage, je l'aime bien. J'aurais aimé restée encore un peu avec lui.

Le garçon en tête de groupe pousse un hurlement affreux. Il laisse tomber son arme à terre et porte les mains à sa gorge, il suffoque. Je connais ça, j'ai déjà vu une personne avoir cette réaction. Les autres s'enfuient, affolés, lorsque notre camarade explose. Je voudrais faire de même, mais il s'est déplacé beaucoup trop vite, et déjà il me tient par le bras. Je voudrais m'enfuir, mais je ne peux pas.

La haine me submerge et pour la première fois, un hurlement de rage franchit la barrière de mes lèvres habituellement close.

* * *

Mais je rêve ou c'est bien mon jouet que je vois là, avec ces gamins ? Déjà un en moins, les autres s'enfuient en piaillant comme des moineaux. Pathétique. Je m'approche d'elle et la saisit par le bras. Elle sert les dents, les larmes lui perlent aux yeux. Ses lèvres tremblent, ses jambes ne la soutiennent plus. Elle a du trop forcer, et forcément ses blessures se sont rouvertes ! Petite conne !

Tiens, tiens, elle parle donc ! Elle me hurle de la libérer, de la tuer ou de la laisser partir, mais de ne plus la toucher. Je raffermis un peu plus ma prise et éclate de rire. Je sens ses os qui craquent sous mes doigts, et j'aime ça. Presque autant que les explosions. Elle retient un nouveau cri de douleur, allant même jusqu'à se mordre les lèvres jusqu'à faire couler son propre sang.

Des soldats se rapprochent, je les entends. Ca va pas le faire, il faut que je la ramène au camp, mais elle se débat toujours. Je la charge sur mon épaule et part en courant.

Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là lui ? Est-ce qu'il m'a vu ? Sans aucun doute vu la tête d'ahuri qu'il tire. Bon, on s'en fout. L'ordre, c'est de ne pas buter les gamins non ? J'obéis aux ordres là.

* * *

Qu'est-ce que… Kimblee ? Et la jeune fille ? J'ai des visions ou quoi ? Il est passé juste à côté de moi, et je crois qu'il a vu que je l'avais vu, parce qu'il a eu l'air contrarié. Et elle ? Elle se débattait. Elle a du s'échapper de l'infirmerie, mais… Pourquoi Kimblee ne l'a-t-il pas tué ? Il respecterait les ordres lui maintenant ?


	6. Sous la surveillance du ciel étoilé

Et voilà, de retour dans cette chambre. Il me pose sur le lit et me force à rester allongée. Mais je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas. En plus, elle est dans mon dos ma blessure ! C'est pas en m'allongeant que ça va résoudre le problème ! Je me recroqueville sur moi-même et je ne bouge plus, yeux fermés, bras passés autour de mes genoux repliés contre mon corps. Je veux oublier sa présence, son existence.

Que vaut un avenir qu'on sait déjà foutu d'avance ? Il ne me restait plus que cette solution. C'était un acte désespéré, presque du suicide. Mais qu'ai-je à regretter ? Il a tué mes parents, il a tué mon frère. Il ne me reste plus rien.

* * *

Sale gamine ! On peut dire qu'elle va me donner du mal celle-là. Après tout ce que je lui ai fait subir, comment peut-elle trouver le courage de s'enfuir pour aller se battre encore ? Ksss.

Elle s'est repliée sur elle-même et semble ne plus vouloir bouger, alors je m'en vais. Mais je ne serai jamais très loin, si l'envie lui reprenait de vouloir briser ses chaines.

Et vlan, ça allait pas rater ! L'autre boulet de Mustang qui vient me voir. Ouais ? Nooon je n'ai rien à te dire. Cette fille ? Quelle fille ? Ah oui, celle là. Morte, là voila. Décédée à la suite de ses blessures. Mais c'est qu'il ne me croit pas le con ! Tu sais que j'ai bien envie d'exploser ta belle gueule ? Non tu ne le sais pas, mais tu t'en doutes. C'est ça, retourne à la tente voir si j'y suis.

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais… elle est pas facile à briser celle là. Enfin un Ishbal UN PEU digne d'intérêt. Je crois que je vais m'amuser encore longtemps avec elle. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire rien que de penser à tout ce qu'elle va encore devoir endurer.

* * *

Kimblee ou l'art de l'amabilité… Personne n'a jamais songé à lui offrir un dictionnaire pour qu'il apprenne ce quele mot "courtoisie" veut dire ?

Personne dans la tente, je peux enfin me détendre. Enfin, c'est beaucoup dire, se détendre. Je tremble comme une feuille, comme toujours à chaque retour de mission. Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de m'engager dans l'armée ? Encore aujourd'hui, tous ceux que j'ai croisé étaient des gosses. Armés bien sûr. Il a bien fallu que je me défende ! Non, la vérité est qu'ils ne font que défendre leur ville, et nous on les abat comme des chiens. Et lorsque j'entends Kimblee tenir de tels propos sur ces pauvres gens, ça me donne envie de le griller sur place ! Enfin… Je savais à quoi m'attendre pourtant en m'engageant. Alors pourquoi je pleure ?

La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps, mais je n'arrive pas à dormir. Le dernier à être parti se coucher, c'est bien sûr Kimblee.

Je me lève et sort respirer un peu d'air frais. Mais ces temps-ci, tout a l'odeur du sang, le goût du sang… Je fais quelques pas sous les étoiles, j'apprécie la caresse du vent sur mon visage. Je me sens bien, libre. J'étends les bras et je tournoie, comme dans une danse. C'est une danse, celle de la vie et de la mort. Puis la réalité me rappelle à elle, et je me laisse choir dans l'herbe. Mes yeux me piquent, encore.

Je me relève au bout d'une heure, tourne une dernière fois la tête vers l'infirmerie et me fige. Elle est là. Elle me regarde, la main posée sur la vitre, la belle Ishbal inconnue.

Je me suis avancé vers le bâtiment. Elle a ouvert la fenêtre et m'a attendu. Je me suis arrêté devant elle. Ses yeux ne reflétaient que sa douleur et sa tristesse. Ca m'a fendu le cœur. Si jeunes et déjà si désabusés de la vie, nous nous tenons face à face, en silence. Il n'y a pas besoin de mot pour exprimer ce qu'on ressent, depuis la première fois où nos regards se sont croisés. Je dois représenter tout ce qu'elle hait, elle est l'incarnation de ma culpabilité et de mes remords. Je ne sais pas son nom, elle ne connaît pas plus le mien. Nos yeux se ferment, je m'avance encore un peu. Nos lèvres s'unissent enfin en un baiser, sous la surveillance du ciel étoilé.


	7. En ton honneur

La guerre est bientôt finie, Roy me l'a dit. Cela va faire deux mois maintenant que je suis ici. Le jour, je supporte les coups de Kimblee, surtout à ses retours de mission. Il est plus violent à chaque fois, plus fou encore. J'attends la nuit avec impatience, et la venue de Roy. Il m'a dit plusieurs fois qu'il pouvait m'aider à m'enfuir. Je le crois, mais il y a toujours ce foutu collier.

C'est fou les progrès que j'ai pu faire avec lui. Mes blessures cicatrisent peu à peu à son contact, à chacun de nos baisers. J'ai envie de vivre.

Cette nuit encore, il frappe à la fenêtre. Je lui ouvre. On ne parle pas, on n'en a pas besoin. Sa présence me suffit. Après tout, qui peut dire si demain ne sera pas le jour de notre mort ?

* * *

Pour une surprise… Nan, j'y crois pas ! Mustang le coincé qui embrasse mon jouet ? On parle bien du même ? Mais merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Qui l'a autorisé ?

J'aimerais bien me glisser derrière lui et le faire exploser, mais voila ce grand dadais d'Amstrong qui se ramène. Fait chier ! Faut que je me défoule ! Il faut… Que j'explose quelque chose… N'importe quoi… Un soldat, un Ishbal…

* * *

Lylia. Chaque soir, je vois les chaînes qui la retiennent attachées à Kimblee. Je voudrais tant les détruire, mais je ne fais rien. J'en ai le pouvoir mais ne réagis pas. Je suis vraiment qu'un lâche. Mais elle ne m'en veut pas. Elle me sourit. Elle a changé en si peu de temps, une vraie jeune fille épanouie. Cela ne la rend que plus belle. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de l'embrasser, encore et encore. Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'aimer.

* * *

_Suite d'un récit romancé : Le lendemain, l'alchimiste écarlate Zolf J. Kimblee infligea une cicatrice cruciforme à un grand Ishbal aux cheveux blancs. Frustré de ne pas avoir pu le tuer, il partit retrouver Lylia. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit de la jeune fille et resta un long moment à l'observer, en silence. Puis il lui dit que ça allait être un jour spécial ce jour. Il l'emmenait quelque part, enfin. Elle allait pouvoir sortir de là, revoir les siens._

_Un officier plus gradé vit l'alchimiste d'Etat surnommé l'Ecarlate quitter le camp en même temps qu'une jeune Ishbal. Il se décida à les suivre._

* * *

Des femmes et des enfants Ishbals sont rassemblés dans cette pièce où il m'emmène. Il me jette carrément au beau milieu de toute cette petite troupe. Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce…

Il me parle. Ses mots sont durs et me font plus mal qu'une centaine de coups. Il est fou. L'alchimiste Zolf J. Kimblee a perdu toute sa raison. Il me parle de Roy, qu'il nous a vu. Il me raconte ce qu'il a fait ensuite, tellement furieux que son jouet se rebelle. C'est moi qu'il appelle son jouet ? Dans ses rêves ! Tu entends, Zolf Kimblee ? DANS TES REVES ! Ne ris pas, ne… NE TE FOUS PAS DE MOI !

Il s'approche de moi et me saisit par le menton. Me murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Ce que j'aurais voulu ne jamais entendre. Et il commence. Les enfants crient et pleurent, les femmes hurlent. Et lui rit, parmi les membres déchiquetés, cette odeur de chair brûlée, et ce sang qui me recouvre de la tête aux pieds. Abasourdie, je reste là, à genoux, bras ballants, assistant au carnage… « En ton honneur ». Mes mains tremblent, non, mon corps tout entier. Tu es content maintenant ? Tu m'auras vu pleurer ! Alors arrête ! Je t'en prie, arrête ça !

La porte s'ouvre sur un militaire. Il est horrifié de voir ce qui se passe, ce qui s'est passé. Il sort son arme, mais Kimblee est plus rapide et le tue. Il explose comme tous les autres. Et lui rit.

Ils sont tout une troupe maintenant. Ils l'arrêtent, il va être emprisonné, il va être condamné. Ses yeux se portent sur moi, il ne m'a pas oublié. Il sourit. C'est vrai, je suis piégée. Ma main se porte à mon cou et je sens le pendentif. Je dois le suivre, si je veux vivre.

* * *

Tuer, exploser, quelle extase. C'est encore plus drôle quand la victime se débat, se raccroche désespérément à sa pitoyable vie. Un cafard reste un cafard, qu'importe son âge. Et même, pour éviter la prolifération, vaut mieux les tuer jeunes.

Tu vois ma belle ? Ils meurent tous parce que tu m'as énervé. Des gamins pas plus âgés que ton frère, parfois même moins. Et je m'amuse. Parce que je veux te voir pleurer, parce que je veux t'entendre crier, parce que je veux te voir te tordre de douleur. Mais je ne veux surtout pas que tu meures, car sinon tu ne souffriras pas assez. Tu comprends ? Alors ils vont mourir à ta place, en ton honneur.

J'ai tué un officier, j'ai même pas fais gaffe. Cinq minutes plus tard, je suis fais prisonnier, on me traite de traître. Moi un traître ? Alors que je nous débarrasse de la vermine ? Kss. Enfin, tant pis. Ils m'emmènent. Non, ils nous emmènent. Tu sais que tu ne peux pas te séparer de moi, sinon tu mourras. Je leur ai dit, alors ils t'embarquent aussi. Tu vas rester avec moi, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de m'exécuter. Et ce jour là, nous mourrons ensemble.

* * *

C'est un cauchemar. Basque Grant est venu nous trouver, il nous a annoncé la trahison de Kimblee. Jusque là pas une grande surprise. Tout le monde s'est même étonné qu'il lui aie fallu tant de temps avant de véritablement disjoncter. Il a tué des femmes et des enfants qu'il avait capturé et enfermé dans une pièce, puis a fait explosé le colonel qui a voulu l'arrêter. Pas un survivant, m'a-t-on dit. Pas une…

Lylia, tu es morte maintenant. Je ne suis qu'un lâche. J'avais le pouvoir de te sauver, et je n'ai fait que jouer les chiens de l'armée. Finalement, qui est le pire de Kimblee ou de moi ? Lylia…

* * *

**Ichihara:** - Tous en choeur: JE HAIS KIMBLEE

**Roy, Lylia, Yue, Alphonse, Edward: - JE HAIS KIMBLEE!**

**Kimblee:** - ToT bande de méchants

**Ichihara:** - Pardon? Tu parles de toi là j'espère!

**Kimblee mode sourire sadique:** - Moi méchant? Jamais

**Greed:** - Et pourquoi que j'apparais pas moi?

**Ichihara:** - Toi, couché!

**Greed:** - JE VEUX ETRE DANS CETTE HISTOIRE

**Ichihara:** - ET MOI JE VEUX QUE TU TE LA FERMES!

**Kimblee:** - Et moi j'ai envie de vous exploser tous les deux.

**Ichihara:** - Un lecteur sympa pour me sauver la vie?

**Greed:** - Ben et moi?

**Ichihara:** - Si t'es sage


	8. Vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer

Sept ans… Aujourd'hui encore, c'est un anniversaire que je fêterais seule. Je m'assois contre le mur gris et soupire. Ma main se porte machinalement au collier qui s'incruste dans ma peau. Ils ont dit qu'il était mort, mais je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Ils ont menti et j'ignore pourquoi.

Comment une Ishbal de 15 ans a-t-elle fait pour survivre dans une ville aussi grande, sans pouvoir s'éloigner de cette foutue prison ? Je l'ignore moi-même. Déjà, la règle d'or, porter des lunettes noires pour cacher la couleur de mes yeux. Et à force de traîner comme une âme en peine, on m'a autorisé à rester dans l'enceinte à condition que je gagne ma vie en balayant, lavant… C'est un peu comme si j'étais prisonnière, alors que j'ai le droit de sortir. Mais je ne peux pas !

J'ai vérifié, au-delà de cinq kilomètres je me sens fiévreuse, mon cœur cogne de plus en plus fort, ma vue se brouille, mon sang bouillonne. Cinq kilomètres, j'ai de la marge penseraient certains. Vous aimeriez, vous ? Au bout de sept ans, vous connaissez la moindre fissure dans un rayon de cinq kilomètres autour de la prison, super ! Je connais tous les gardiens, du plus vieux au petit jeune, j'ai vu des prisonniers entrer et ressortir « les pieds devant » comme ils disent. Je n'ai pas d'amis à l'extérieur, mais je m'entends bien avec les gardiens sans vraiment m'attacher. Ca ne me dérange pas, je sais qu'au moins un m'a aimé. Roy Mustang… J'ai appris qu'il était passé lieutenant colonel. Je suis heureuse pour lui. Je ne l'ai jamais revu et je n'y tiens plus. Il doit avoir construit sa vie, je n'y ai plus ma place… Surtout que je ne peux pas quitter ces lieux.

Je vis peut-être dans la même enceinte que lui, mais comme il est sensé avoir été exécuté, je ne le vois jamais. Non pas que je voudrais le revoir, si ce n'est pour lui coller mon poing dans la figure. Le souvenir de ce qu'il a fait subir à ces pauvres enfants me brûle encore et chaque nuit me fait me réveiller en pleurs.

Ah... si, je me souviens… de cette fois, de cette unique fois...

* * *

_Six ans auparavant, deux semaines avant la prétendue exécution de Kimblee_

Cela fera bientôt un an que je suis arrivée ici. Le chef m'a enfin donné une chambre. Je travaille dur chaque jour, pour qu'ils ne puissent pas me mettre dehors. Et même s'ils le faisaient, cela ne changerait rien. Je suis à jamais condamnée à errer, jusqu'au jour où la mort viendra me délivrer. Je n'ai pas peur. Ce sera la fin de mon calvaire, et la certitude que ce monstre ne blessera plus jamais personne.

Il n'y a pas plus simple que l'univers d'une prison : il y a l'entrée, les cellules, et la cour. Les prisonniers sortent une fois le matin, une fois l'après-midi. Moi j'évite ces moments-là, encore que je doute que Kimblee ait le droit de sortir. Il ferait sans doute un dernier massacre avant de s'évader dans un grand nuage de sang et de fumée. Mesdames et messieurs, ce soir pour votre plus grand plaisir, le magicien Zolf J. Kimblee ! … Je crois que je suis un peu fatiguée.

Lylia, lessiiiive. Ouiiii j'arrive. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais la seule à travailler voyons monsieur le chef. Bon il est pas méchant, je l'aime bien, mais il pourrait envoyer quelqu'un pour m'aider lorsqu'il faut laver tous les draps crasseux de toutes les cellules miteuses. Et un drap, et de deux, et de… Sur celui que je tiens entre les mains, il y a des tâches de sang. Je n'aime pas ça. Ca me rappelle trop Kimblee. Les yeux de cet homme me hantent à chaque fois que je ferme les miens. Et que je voie là maintenant, alors que pourtant je suis réveillée. C'est drôle, même avec mes lunettes de soleil, je la distingue encore parfaitement… Cette couleur qui éveille la folie des hommes…

…

…

…

Je n'ai pourtant rien bu, alors pourquoi ? Ah, c'est vraiment lui ? Avec un truc en bois qui lui emprisonne les mains et quatre gardiens qui le surveillent. Il s'est arrêté dès qu'il m'a vu. J'aimerais croire qu'il ne m'a pas reconnu, mais son sourire me prouve le contraire. Il fait la sourde oreille aux ordres qu'on lui lance et s'approche de moi. Il me dévore du regard, il jubile. Les gardiens l'empoignent et le ramènent dans le couloir. Une matraque lui atterrit dans les côtes, une autre sur la nuque. Il est sonné. Mais pas une seconde il a détaché ses yeux or de moi.

Je tremble. Je ne m'en suis rendue compte que lorsque mes jambes m'ont lâchée. Et lui continue de sourire, continue de me fixer, continue de me murmurer ces mots qui me font mal. Il les énumère tous, à voix basse, ses victimes. Mes parents, Sham, l'adolescent, les femmes et les enfants, le militaire. Il s'inquiète de savoir si j'ai toujours mon collier et éclate d'un rire sadique, enfiévrée. Il est heureux car enfin il a la possibilité de faire du mal à quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un c'est moi. Les gardiens ont peur, ils le ramènent dans sa cellule. L'un d'eux s'inquiète de savoir si je vais bien. Je réponds d'un simple sourire triste. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, je suis liée à cet homme, que je le veuille ou non. Alors vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer.

* * *

_Retour au présent_

Je suis assise contre ce mur, un dessin de gâteau tracé à la va-vite dans la poussière face à moi. Hier on m'a dit qu'il avait été exécuté pour de bon. Alors va falloir qu'on m'explique ce que signifie cette explosion au laboratoire. Je lève les yeux vers le ciel gris et attend. Il est libre et il va revenir. Sauf s'il m'a oublié, alors il s'en ira loin, et je mourrai. Mais dans les deux cas, je souffrirai. Vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer? Je n'en suis plus si sûr


	9. Deux étoiles tombées sur Terre

_Kimblee_

Sept ans ont passé, enfermé entre quatre murs, dans la pénombre d'une petite cellule à la porte blindée, sans autre visite que celles des gardiens et des coincés du .. la crème des militaires. Pour passer le temps je me remémore chaque explosion, chaque hurlement de douleur, chaque visage défigurée par la terreur et chaque goutte de sang que j'ai pu faire verser. Et lorsque ça devient trop insupportable, je songe à _elle_. On pourrait croire qu'après toutes ces années, je l'ai oublié. Mais non.

Aujourd'hui est l'anniversaire de notre rencontre. Je me demande si elle y pense. Lylia, qu'elle s'appelle. J'ai appris son nom il y a six ans, par un des gardiens. Souvent je demande si elle est toujours là, la réponse est toujours la même : « Ta gueule Kimblee ». Ils me font rire ces connards, bien à l'abri derrière leur porte blindée, à jouer les coqs prétentieux. Je rêve de voir leur réactions si un jour je pouvais me libérer…

Une explosion… Ça me rappelle Ishbal… Tiens donc, ils me veulent aussi ? Vais-je enfin mourir ? Non parce que ça fait un bail que je suis sensé avoir été exécuté quand même. Lylia, je crains que ce ne soit la fin cette fois-ci. J'aurais aimé voir l'expression de ton visage avant que la mort ne te fauche... Je suis sûr que la terreur te sied à merveille. Mais je suis bête, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de m'en rendre compte ! Encore que tu n'étais qu'une gamine à l'époque. Maintenant tu dois être devenue une très belle femme. C'est Mustang qui aurait été content.

...

Fausse alerte, je ne suis pas mort. J'en connais qui vont être déçu. Ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas tué… Je me sens merveilleusement bien, au bord de l'extase. J'en veux encore, encore plus ! Je vais sortir de ce putain de laboratoire et je vais traquer mes proies, comme au bon vieux temps ! Avant, une douche et une séance chez le coiffeur s'impose. Quelle idée de porter les cheveux longs aussi.

Des soldats, magnifique. Ils m'ont reconnu, y a pas de mérite à ça. Moi aussi je reconnais pas mal d'entre vous. Bientôt plus personne ne pourra vous reconnaître d'ailleurs. Je veux tuer. Je veux faire souffrir. Je veux sentir leur sang sur mes mains, entendre leurs hurlements d'agonie et rire, comme avant. Mais cette foutue bonne femme surgit d'un coup et les tue. Tous. Elle n'est pas seule, y a trois mecs sur ma droite, dont un qu'a pas l'air normal : des lunettes de soleil, des cheveux noirs, plus musclé que moi… et une veste ridicule sans manche à col de fourrure. Il sourit, me demande si je veux les accompagner. Pourquoi pas ? Tant qu'ils me laissent tuer. Une seconde. Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Ta gueule, t'as pas d'ordre à me donner. Greed ? M'en fous. Homonculus ? Ça me dit quelque chose ce truc, mais j'ai pas retenu parce que ça rentrait pas dans le cadre de mes études des explosifs. Mon nom ? Zolf Kimblee. Les autres types sont d'anciens militaires apparemment, ils ont l'air de me connaître, au moins de réputation. Des chimères ? M'en fous. Pour l'instant il n'y a qu'une chose qui m'intéresse…

Le fond de l'air est frais. Normal, la nuit est tombée. Ça va bientôt grouiller de militaires dans le coin, mais je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Ce « Greed » m'accompagne, et j'ai déjà une furieuse envie de te l'exploser !

Je cours jusqu'à la prison. Quelques gardiens y passent, forcément. J'aime voir leur tête d'ahuri lorsqu'ils me reconnaissent.

Je m'arrête au milieu de la cour, le visage et le corps couverts de sang. L'homonculus me trouve intéressant, dit-il avec un sourire que je qualifierais de prédateur. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule, je le dégage d'un geste. Mon regard s'attarde sur mes mains, et ces deux magnifiques tatouages. Un rire fou s'élève dans la nuit,qui fait trembler les pauvres types barricadés à côté. Mon rire. Ma folie. Je lève les yeux et je la vois, debout face à moi, déjà prête à s'enfuir. J'avais raison, elle est devenue une très belle femme. J'en devine un pas très loin qui ne se retient que très difficilement de lui sauter dessus.

* * *

_Lylia_

Alors c'était bien ça. Les explosions, les cris, le rire, ça prouve bien qu'il est de retour. Il ne m'a pas oublié, après toutes ces années. Je l'ai tant souhaité pourtant ! S'il avait pu s'enfuir sans revenir... Oui je serais morte. Il aurait fallu une heure peut être avant qu'il ne se soit assez éloigné, et que mon collier explose. Une dernière heure de souffrances, de cauchemars, de peine et de larmes. Sans doute me serais-je rappelée les bons moments que j'ai passé à Ishbal, avant la guerre. De mes parents, de Sham, de cet adolescent aux cheveux blancs, de Roy… Puis mes yeux se seraient fermées, un dernier sourire se serait égaré sur mes lèvres et ma vie aurait pris fin brutalement. Mais non, je reste pour lui un jouet qu'il manipule à sa guise, jusqu'à ce que mon esprit se brise en tellement de fragments que la mort ne serait qu'une délivrance.

Je te hais, Zolf J. Kimblee. Pour tout ce que tu m'as fait subir, pour tout ce que tu me feras vivre. Je hais déjà l'homme qui se tient à côté de toi et qui sourit, car il est un monstre, comme tu l'es. Je tremble devant toi, l'homme aux yeux or. J'ai peur. Mais tu sais, le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que malgré ma peur, je continue à te faire face, je continue à m'accrocher à la vie. Je ne suis plus une enfant , je saurais me battre. Et même si je tombe, je me relèverai, toujours. Car je ne suis qu'une humaine.

* * *

_Greed_

Cette femme et cet homme qui se font face, qui frémissent ou de peur ou d'excitation, se sont engagés sur un chemin qui ne les mènera qu'à la mort. Et pourtant ils n'abandonneront jamais. Quels personnages intéressants et attachants. Il ne sera pas dit que l'être cupide que je suis laissera passer une telle occasion. A mon tour d'entrer dans l'arène. Je suis l'Avidité qui veut tout avoir, jusqu'aux étoiles qui brillent dans le ciel ce soir. Elles sont belles n'est-ce pas ? Elles scintillent, s'exposent à mon regard, mais j'ai beau tendre la main, il me semble que jamais je ne pourrai les obtenir. Et voilà que deux d'entre elles viennent de tomber sur Terre, tout aussi proches et tout aussi inaccessibles. Mais comme je le dis souvent, « Impossible » est un mot qui n'existe pas.

* * *

**Ichihara:** - J'ai craqué. . . Arrivée en fanfare de Greed! Désolééée!

**Envy:** - Et pourquoi moi je ne suis jamais dans tes histoires? Je suis un sadique aussi pourtant!

**Ichihara:** - Mais toi je t'aime pas

**Greed:** - Ca veut dire que tu m'aimes? (grand sourire de psychopathe)

**Ichihara:** - Disons que je te trouve intéressant.

**Greed déçu:** - Ah... Donc c'est Kimblee que tu aimes?

**Ichihara:** - ET MON POING DANS TA FIGURE CA TE DIT! JE HAIS KIMBLEE!

**Envy:** - Très prochainement, ne ratez pas la grande histoire d'amour entre un fou maniaque des explosifs et l'auteur!

**Ichihara:** - Même pas en rêve! _Sort la batte de base ball et fait connaître à Envy les joies du baptème de l'air_


	10. Tu m'appartiens, elle m'appartient

_Kimblee_

Il est 20 heures, je regarde Lylia. En fait, je passe mes journées à l'observer, savourant le moment où nos regards se croisent et où elle tourne la tête, horrifiée et dégoûtée. Chaque heure révèle son petit lot de surprises. Le matin, une rencontre non voulue à la sortie de la salle de bain, ou tout simplement en sortant de la chambre. Lors d'une bousculade, nos deux corps qui se frôlent. Une fois même, elle a trébuché et s'est retrouvée dans mes bras. J'ai éclaté de rire, cela va sans dire, et elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre sans un mot. Voyez, tout un tas de coïncidences qui à la longue la rendent nerveuse. Et à qui se confier ? Les chimères l'évitent, et le seul à vraiment s'intéresser à elle ne voudrait la voir que dans son lit.

Il est donc 20 heures, et elle se lève. Elle sort tous les soirs au même moment et part se promener. Seule. Mais ce soir, j'ai envie de la suivre. Putain, encore un peu et je me prendrais pour l'autre enfoiré ! « Je veux je veux je veux ». Ca me fait mal de l'avouer, mais parfois j'en regrette la compagnie de Mustang, celui-qui-pleure-tout-le-temps !

* * *

_Greed_

Voilà le loup qui se met en chasse. Enfin l'alchimiste Ecarlate daigne se bouger un peu ! Ce soir, il reviendra couvert de sang. C'est chiant, le sang ça tâche nom de dieu !

J'ai envie de le suivre. Voir ce qu'il va faire. Être le témoin privilégié de ses exploits, vérifier s'il est vraiment aussi fou qu'il paraît l'être. L'observer, l'étudier, pour enfin me l'approprier. C'est tout bénéf !

* * *

_Lylia_

Il est 20 heures, et comme tous les soirs je ressens le besoin d'aller prendre l'air, de sortir de cet endroit qui est devenu une prison pour moi. On ne m'empêche pas d'aller et venir, mais si je fais mine de ne pas vouloir rentrer, alors Kimblee vient me chercher. Je ne peux pas aller bien loin et comme je ne passe pas inaperçue, la fille au teint mat qui ne quitte jamais ses lunettes de soleil, il me retrouve bien vite. La dernière fois que j'ai tenté, il m'a attrapé par les cheveux et m'a cogné le front contre le mur tellement fort qu'il m'a fallu quelques points de sutures. Et encore, s'il ne l'avait fait qu'une fois. Comme avant, c'est un plaisir pour lui que de me battre, allant jusqu'à faire exploser quelques bouts de chair par-ci par-là.

Enfin…

Il y a une autre raison qui me pousse à sortir chaque soir. Et cette raison, c'est…

- Miaw !

Un chat, un chaton pour être exact, au pelage noir constellé de petites tâches rousses, des yeux oranges. Petit dernier d'une portée de dix, premier abandonné par sa mère. Il vit dans une impasse, à l'abri de la lumière et des regards. Et chaque soir, je viens lui apporter à manger.

Il s'agit sans doute du seul être depuis des années à qui je peux faire confiance. Je l'ai appelé Brise. Si je pouvais, je le ramènerais avec moi au Devil's Nest, mais qui sait ce qu'il lui arriverait là-bas !

Je m'assois contre le mur, et Brise vient se nicher au creux de mes bras. Et comme chaque soir, je lui raconte ma journée. Ma voix est un peu enrouée, ma gorge rêche. Le prix à payer pour toutes ces heures de silence. Mais il m'écoute, et me gratifie de ses commentaires si variés toutes les deux minutes. « Miaw » et « rooon ». Et lorsque je laisse enfin mes larmes couler, il se lève et approche son museau de mon visage. Je jurerai qu'il est inquiet. Et à travers mes larmes, je souris. C'est un petit sourire triste, mélancolique. Mais il paraît rassurer Brise.

21 heures, je dois rentrer. Je caresse Brise une dernière fois et lui souffle un « A demain » que lui seul entend, que lui seul mérite vraiment. Il miaule, puis retourne se coucher dans son carton privé.

De retour au Devil's Nest, je vais directement dans ma chambre. J'ai croisé Kimblee en bas, couvert de sang, et le patron, qui lui hurlait dessus de ne plus toucher aux chimères. L'odeur du sang me rend malade.

* * *

_Kimblee_

Oh mais ta gueule ! C'était qu'une chimère mon gars, une chimère ! Même pas un être humain ! Et il avait qu'à pas me suivre oh ! Et puis, toi aussi tu m'as suivi cette nuit ! Tu te prends pour qui ? Mon boss ? Tu sais quel sort a connu mon dernier supérieur en date ?

Que…

* * *

_Greed_

Pour être quitte au final, à moi de prendre ce qui est à toi. Tu comprends, Zolf J. Kimblee ? Ici t'es chez moi, ici je suis le patron et toi t'es comme les autres, un de mes hommes. Et Lylia est comme toi. Alors si tu ne veux pas qu'on te prive de ton jouet, t'as intérêt à jouer les chienchiens dociles et à pas sortir du rang.

Cette lueur qui s'allume dans le regard de l'ex-alchimiste… Ce qu'il me fait comprendre, par ses gestes, par l'explosion qui suit, c'est que je risque de le regretter un jour. Mais viens donc, mon cher Zolf, si tu t'en sens capable. Que crois-tu, simple humain, face à un homonculus ?

* * *

_Lylia_

Les hommes, c'est con. Première remarque de la journée, émise silencieusement par moi-même et tout haut par Martel, une chimère serpent. Je passe vite fait près du comptoir, saisit une bouteille d'eau, un verre et part m'asseoir à mon siège favori, tout au fond.

Un bruit de pas, je lève la tête. Des yeux mauves qui me dévisagent. Ca me change de l'ocre tiens ! Que désire le grand patron ?

Il s'assoit près de moi. Je lève les yeux au ciel, puis me lève. Sa main vient chercher mon bras et me tire en arrière, sans douceur. Je retombe presque sur lui. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il m'attire encore plus à lui, jusqu'à ce que mon épaule rencontre son torse. Je frémis. Tous les regards se sont détournés de nous, pas un pour m'aider. Je sens ses doigts glisser dans mes cheveux, ses lèvres effleurer ma peau, son souffle se glisser au creux de mon cou. Je n'ai jamais été aussi terrifiée que maintenant, et pourtant je n'arrive pas à crier.

Il murmure quelque chose à l'oreille, que je n'entends pas. Une remarque à propos de Kimblee, qui n'est même pas là. Ce que pour une fois, je regrette.

…

Et depuis quand ai-je besoin d'un dingue pour me tirer des griffes d'un fou ? Depuis quand est-ce que je suis devenue le jouet de ce monsieur ? **COMBIEN DE TEMPS ENCORE ALLEZ-VOUS VOUS FOUTRE DE MOI ?**

Ils jouent avec moi, me font ployer pour me briser, jusqu'à ce que le peu de sang-froid qui me reste ne déserte. Ma main se lève et trouve le chemin le plus direct jusqu'à sa joue. **CLAC !** C'est un joli bruit, qui retentit dans le bar silencieux. Choqués, les autres se tournent vers nous et me dévisagent comme si j'étais folle. Effectivement, debout devant le patron, le souffle court et les yeux brillants de haine, je dois avoir l'air d'une folle. Une seconde marque rouge vient orner la deuxième joue, trop pâle à mon goût. Et c'est sur ces entre faits que Kimblee arrive. Et que je pars.

Je suis dehors, dans l'impasse, assise contre le mur, Brise dans mes bras. Je réfléchis à ce qui s'est passé dans le bar. Est-ce que je trouverai le courage d'y retourner, de subir à nouveau ça ? Je ne pense pas, je ne peux pas. Je baisse la tête et encore une fois, je pleure. Sur ma vie, sur ce futur que je n'ai pas, sur ma famille, sur Roy, sur ces quelques instants de bonheur volé et que j'ai payé le prix fort.

- Brise, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Ma voix entrecoupée de sanglots a brisé durant quelques secondes le silence de la ruelle. La solitude paraît encore plus cruelle maintenant.

La nuit tombe, et enfin je me suis décidée à rentrer. J'embrasse Brise une dernière fois, puis retourne à la prison. Personne n'ose m'approcher, après l'accident de ce matin. Le patron s'est enfermé dans sa chambre avec une de ses « conquêtes ». Kimblee est sorti. S'il pouvait ne jamais revenir.

Une fois dans ma chambre, j'ôte ma veste et me plante face au miroir qui orne le mur. Ma main vient errer sur l'étrange bosse, un peu en dessous la clavicule.

* * *

_Kimblee_

La nuit est tombée, et je me met en chasse. Mes pas font autant de bruit qu'une plume se posant sur l'eau d'un lac, mon souffle régulier se confond avec le vent. Je sais comment me fondre dans les ombres d'un mur, et en surgir sans crier gare devant ceux que j'ai choisi de tuer. Je sais comment les suivre d'un pas nonchalant, en apparence un simple promeneur nocturne, suivre chacun de leur pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils ressentent ma présence, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'écroulent presque devant moi, ne pouvant plus supporter cette tension. J'aime cette sensation étrange de leur peau qui se transforme sous mes doigts, de leurs atomes qui se réorganisent sous mes ordres, de leur dernière tentative pour respirer une dernière fois ce bon air frais, revigorant. Ils suffoquent, hoquètent un peu, les yeux levés vers moi. Et l'image qu'ils emportent dans la mort est celle de mon visage souriant, et la dernière chose qu'ils entendent avant le grand silence est mon rire, enfiévré, avant que leur sang ne colore mes mains. Tuer, j'aime ça, encore plus lorsqu'il s'agit d'êtres sans défense. Leurs supplications pathétiques n'atteignent pas mon cœur, mais l'explosion de leur corps me fait vibrer.

Mais plus que tuer, ce que j'aime, c'est faire souffrir. Et je songe à chaque fois à elle. Je veux la voir pleurer, à mes pieds.

Une ruelle sombre. Ma nouvelle victime ne se doute de rien, mais sa place a déjà été réservée au royaume des morts.


	11. La fin de tout espoir

_Lylia_

On devrait créer une loi contre les explosions nocturnes et les bruits suspects venant du couloir d'à côté. Ce qui me rassure, c'est que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir d'immenses cernes sous les yeux, et j'ai l'avantage de pouvoir les masquer grâce à mes lunettes de soleil. Le patron rentre dans le bar, tout joyeux. Tous détournent la tête, certains dégoûtés, d'autres craintifs. Moi, je ne fais que le snober, magnifiquement d'ailleurs. Son regard glisse sur moi alors qu'il s'assoit sur son canapé fétiche, et pour me calmer je songe avec satisfaction à ce geste magnifique qui permit de teindre ses joues en rouge. Et crains un peu les représailles, qui ne sauraient tarder. Elles arrivent vachement vite d'ailleurs !

- Lylia.

Ca ne sonne pas vraiment comme une question ça. Je fais celle qui n'a rien entendu.

- Lylia, regarde moi.

Tu veux pas un billet de 1000 cenz aussi tant qu'on y est ? Nan ?

- Elle a pas à vous obéir, patron.

Oulà, sieur mon maître est apparu, youpi. C'est drôle, je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait être si ironique en prononçant un simple mot.

Et c'est parti pour un nouveau défi passionnant, lequel des deux baissera les yeux le premier. Je sais pas pour les autres, mais là je me sens très, très, très, très fatiguée. D'ailleurs je les laisse à leurs gamineries et je retourne dans ma chambre.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Greed_

J'entre dans le bar, tous baissent les yeux. Je me dirige tranquillement vers mon canapé. Comme d'habitude, je me mets à l'aise, croise mes jambes sur la table basse devant moi, tout en admirant le superbe profil de la créature de rêve sous mes yeux. Je prononce son nom, ce qui sous-entend bien sûr une reddition totale et l'obligation de s'asseoir à mes côtés. Comme je m'y attendais, elle m'ignore. Et ça m'excite encore plus. Mais je veux qu'elle me regarde, qu'elle voie l'effet qu'elle produit sur moi, qu'elle voie à quel point j'ai envie de me jeter sur elle et…

- Elle a pas à vous obéir, patron.

Eeeet zut. J'ai le droit de pleurer là ? Pourquoi il se ramène toujours au meilleur moment lui ? Ses yeux or semblent vouloir crever les miens. Mais pour qui il se prend ? Encore qu'il m'amuse, lui aussi.

Ben elle va où Lylia ? Revieeens ! Ou alors j'ai une idée, je vais la rejoindre !

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Kimblee_

Ouh c'est ça, tu peux toujours rêver boss. Tu devrais perdre cette habitude de penser tout haut . Mes mains se posent sur ton torse, et crois moi c'est pas pour un câlin. Connard.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lylia_

20 heure, je sors. J'ai croisé Kimblee, qui m'a souri d'un air tellement peu engageant que je sens que je ne vais pas rentrer ce soir.

- Tu sors ?

Je m'arrête. Tourne la tête vers lui, lentement. Il rit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il rit. Un étau glacé m'emprisonne le cœur, j'ai l'impression de suffoquer. Pourquoi tu ris ? Pourquoi j'ai si peur tout à coup ?

- Lylia, Lylia… Depuis quelques temps, je te trouve… Résistante. Oui c'est bien le mot. Résistante. Un peu trop.

Il s'est levé et s'approche de moi. J'ai conscience que je recule, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Tout mon être semble repousser cet homme, comme deux aimants à la même polarité. Mais il y a toujours une fin, un moment où on ne peut plus reculer, où on ne peut plus s'enfuir. Il y a donc un moment où mon dos se heurte au mur du bar. Mes doigts se crispent sur la surface dure et lisse, sans aspérités pour se raccrocher. Il pose sa main contre le mur, tout près de ma tête.

- Depuis que je suis sorti, je ne pense qu'à une chose, c'est comment te faire le plus souffrir, continue-t-il tranquillement.

Aussi facilement que s'il me parlait du temps qu'il fait. Mais est-ce que cet homme a ne serait-ce qu'une once d'humanité ?! Est-ce qu'il a ne serait-ce qu'une once de respect pour moi ?!

- Ce n'est pas facile tu sais. Bien sûr, je peux te blesser physiquement, mais ça ne t'atteint plus vraiment.

Son autre main joue avec mes cheveux. Il admire leur teinte rouge.

- Je pourrais tuer les gens que tu aimes, mais tu fais bien attention de ne te lier avec personne.

Le moindre muscle de mon corps est tendu à l'extrême. Encore un peu et je risque de me casser aussi facilement que du verre. Il cesse tout à coup ses gamineries et plaque sa seconde main contre le mur, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

- Alors comment ? Comment te faire souffrir ? Comment faire pour entendre à nouveau ta jolie voix, entendre un hurlement de douleur qui viendrait du plus profond de ton âme ?

Je te proposerais bien l'adresse d'un bon psychiatre, mais ça serait te faire entendre ma voix, ce qu'il faut que j'évite sinon ça te ferait plaisir.

- Dis-moi Lylia, comment faire pour te faire du mal ?

Sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure. Mes nerfs sont à deux doigts de craquer. Je me dégage brusquement et cours vers la sortie. Oui, partir, jamais très loin, mais ne plus revenir près de lui.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kimblee_

J'admire l'éclat de terreur qui brille au fond de ses yeux rouges. J'attends une réponse qui ne vient pas. Pourtant, elle la connaît, j'en suis sûr. Mais elle a peur de se l'avouer.

Je veux entendre sa voix. Je veux entendre son hurlement de désespoir. Ce soir. Et tous les soirs. Parce que j'aime ça.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lylia_

Inconsciemment, mes pas m'ont guidé jusqu'à l'impasse. Je m'arrête un instant, cherche mon souffle, le bras en appui contre le mur. Puis je me redresse et appelle Brise d'un murmure. Un miaulement me répond, je souris. Je m'avance jusqu'au mur du fond et m'agenouille devant le carton. Une petite boule de poils noirs y est lovée paresseusement. Je le prends dans mes bras, tout doucement. Un rayon de lune vient éclairer le museau de Brise. Un miaulement retentit dans l'impasse, et un chat gris jaillit de sous un sac. Mais je ne le vois pas, je ne le vois plus. Mes mains tremblent, mes yeux s'emplissent de larmes. Silencieuses, elles coulent sur mes joues, tombent sur mes mains et en nettoient le sang.

Non, ça ne peut pas être vrai. Il ne pouvait pas savoir, j'ai toujours fait attention à ne pas être suivi. C'est un simple cauchemar. J'ai tant redouté ce moment que j'ai fini par en rêver, ça…

Tout est noir. Je ne vois plus rien, je n'entends plus rien. Mes lèvres s'ouvrent. Je n'ai conscience que de la douleur qui déchire mon cœur, et de la fine pluie froide qui s'abat soudainement sur moi. Et je laisse ma souffrance s'exprimer, en un hurlement, en des larmes. Je hurle, hurle, hurle. Je pleure sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Et contre mon cœur à jamais brisée, je sers ce petit corps froid. Une dernière fois entre mes bras, le seul confident de ces dernières années, le seul être qui m'aimait, pour qui je me sentais vivre.

Et j'entends le rire de la mort, qui se mêle à ma tristesse. Je sens ses bras entourer mes épaules et me bercer amoureusement, alors que mon désespoir hante encore la nuit. Durant des heures et des heures, je laisse ma douleur s'épancher ainsi, ces semaines de silence se briser à jamais.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ichihara**: - Sincèrement désolée du retard! Mais je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps à accorder à mes fics, étant parti sur la rédaction d'une grande histoire qui me tient spécialement à coeur.

Alors je suis désolée, mais Lylia a fini par perdre le seul ami qu'il lui restait. Mais j'espère finir heureusement cette histoire

Bakazaza: Un Lylia/Kimblee? JAMAIS! J'ai trop de respect pour Lylia! La faire sortir avec ce type que je hais plus que tout Naaaan! Déjà qu'Arashi et Greed ont fini ensemble et que c'était pas trop prévu XD (Tiens faudrait que je songe à la terminer cette fic.)

Devil's Nest: Je n'ai pas du tout prévu de Greed/Lylia (sinon la pauvre) et encore moins de Kimblee/Lylia (voir raisons expliquées ci dessus)

Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews, et je concluerai par un JE HAIS KIMBLEE ENCORE PLUS MAINTENANT et un courage Lylia, les beaux jours reviennent! Si je jure! (En même temps, là, elle peut pas vivre pire, c'est pas possible!)


	12. JE CRAAAAQUE!

_Lylia_

Longtemps encore, je suis restée abrutie sous la pluie. Il a fini par se détacher de moi et partir. Je laisse l'eau du ciel me laver entièrement de sa présence. Je me sens sale. Mon cri a fini par mourir dans ma gorge, et je reste là les bras ballants.

J'entends un miaulement, encore un, tout doux. Mais le petit corps sur le pavé devant moi ne bouge pas.

J'entends un miaulement, comme un appel qui m'est destiné. Et mon cœur se remet à battre, un petit peu.

J'entends un miaulement, un peu plus énergique cette fois-ci, et une boule de poils noir à touffes orangées se frotte contre mes mains. Lève la tête vers moi. Me dévisage de ses adorables yeux orangés. J'ose à peine y croire, et pourtant, c'est vrai. _Il s'est trompé de chat._ Je savais bien qu'il était con !

…

Vengeance !

…

Y en a marre de me laisser faire ! Maintenant, ils vont tous SOUFFRIR !! JE CRAAAAQUE !!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dolchatte_

Je suis tranquillement assis au bar, entre Martel et Roa, lorsque la porte s'ouvre brutalement et une nouvelle fissure apparaît sur le mur. Qui ? L'armée ?! Un gang rival ?! Non, c'est pire ! UNE FEMME !!

Martel me donne un bon coup sur la tête, ça va mieux tout à coup. Béh… c'est l'Ishbal ! Ouuuuu… J'ai peur Martel !

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Martel_

On était assis au bar tranquille, avec Roa et Dol', lorsque la victime de Kimblee est apparue. Elle a quelque chose de changé je trouve. Peut-être l'expression de son visage, qui a fait fuir pratiquement tout le monde.

- Alors on va mettre les choses au clair ici ! OUI je suis une Ishbal ! OUI je suis fière de l'être ! OUI j'ai deux putains de psychopathes collés à mes basques 24h sur 24 et OUI ça commence à me gonfler ! D'AUTRES QUESTIONS ?!

Non madame !

…

Pourquoi je me suis mise au garde à vous moi ?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Greed _

C'est quoi ce bordel ?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lylia _

Première victime en vue, en joue, FEU !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dolchatte_

Y a plus de patron. A la place, on a le droit à une sorte de masse rouge informe étalée sur le sol. Même l'autre fou aurait pas fait pire

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Greed_

Elle aurait pu éviter de frapper LA ! Ouh que ça fait mal !

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kimblee_

C'est quoi tout ce bordel, merde ! On peut plus dormir tranquille ici ? Qu…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lylia _

Deuxième victime en vu, en joue, FEU A VOLONTE ET MEME PLUS !!

Et un coup de genou au plexus, et une manchette, et un coup de poing au menton pour lui faire relever la tête !

Une heure plus tard, je suis enfin calmée. Je remets ma tenue en ordre un peu, lance un grand sourire aux chimères et pars m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Avec Brise d'ailleurs au passage. Non mais sans rire !

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kimblee _

Je me suis… Trompé de chat… Je suis… trop con…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Greed_

Ca, je te le fais pas dire !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Martel _

Mais elle est très bien cette petite au final !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Greed et Dolchatte_  
Je crois que je suis amoureux!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kimblee_  
Trop mal maintenant, je la tuerai demain!

-------------------------------------

**J'en ai eu marre de faire souffrir Lylia, un peu d'humour dans cette fic de brutes ça fait du bien!**

**Devil: va-t-elle retrouver Roy, je l'ignore moi-même. Après tout, il a Riza!**


	13. Visite

_X_

Je me demande ce qu'il devient l'autre abruti aux santiag. Ca me dirait bien d'aller lui faire un petit coucou et d'exterminer tous ces putains de collègues. Il est à Dublith si je ne me trompe pas, avec « elle ». Et y aura aussi le Fullnabot d'après ce que je sais. J'aime les réunions de famille.

Alors le voilà le bar pourri où il passe sa vie. Tiens, c'est pas… Il s'en va, cool. je vais me faire passez pour lui.

L'intérieur est tout aussi crade que l'extérieur. Bon partons à la recherche de la brosse à chiotte. Ce qui est bien lorsque je me fais passer pour ce type, personne ne vient me causer. Y a pas grand monde dans ce bar, juste une blonde aux cheveux ultra court et son copain canin. Il est ou l'autre grand dadais ?

Tiens, une autre nana. Tudieu, une Ishbal ! Alors là, c'est le dernier truc auquel je m'attendais ! Elle croise mon regard et…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lylia_

Qu'est-ce qu'il a à me dévisager comme ça ? On dirait qu'il me voit pour la première fois.

…

Je crois qu'il se fout de moi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_X_

Elle s'approche de moi et…

AIEUH !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Martel_

J'aime de plus en plus cette fille. Il l'avait mérité sa claque l'abruti d'alchimiste. Bon même si elle l'a déjà bien amoché hier.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_X_

Mais j'ai fait quoi ?!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Greed_

Lylia ! Enfin je te ret… ENVY ?!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lylia_

Euh… Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait changer d'apparence après une simple claque.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Envy_

Raaah merde ! Sous le coup de l'émotion j'ai repris mon ancienne apparence !

Bon, et bien autant que je me présente. Salut Envy, homonculus, venu emmerder le peuple. Et aujourd'hui Greed, je vais te tuer toi et tes putains de chim…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kimblee _

…

_**BOUM**_

J'aime pas qu'on me pique mon apparence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Envy_

Aieuh ! Qui est le connard qui m'a fait ça ?!

- Moi

Merde, il est déjà rentré l'alchimiste dingo.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Envy ? me demande Greed avec hargne.

Eh, je suis libre nan ? Si j'ai envie de venir boire un coup, c'est mon droit.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule le palmier ?

Tout de suite les grands mots la brosse à chiottes !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lylia_

Je ne comprends strictement plus rien. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été entraînée dans une histoire qui me dépasse complètement. Deux êtres pas humains, qui parviennent à se recomposer lorsqu'on les tue, un alchimiste complètement fou, des chimères, la guerre… J'ai la tête qui tourne.

Le nouveau se tourne vers moi et me salue avec ironie.

- Envy, homonculus, ravi de vous connaître.

- Ne t'approche pas d'elle, le menace le grand boss.

- Elle s'est condamnée toute seule, mon grand.

Hein ? Ah oui, la claque.

- Tu ne touches pas à MA proie.

Ca y est, mon maître vénéré qui s'y met. Oh joie, oh bonheur. Comment ça je ne suis pas convaincante ?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kimblee_

Je trouve qu'il commence à y avoir un peu trop de monde qui s'intéresse à mon jouet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Greed_

Elle est à moi !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lylia_

Mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'ils se démerdent entre eux, moi j'en ai ras le bol !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dolchatte_

Ca tourne au n'importe quoi là…

- Ta chérie, tu vas la retrouver en puzzle avant ce soir ! rugit l'homme aux cheveux verts

- TU NE LA TOUCHES PAS !

- C'EST MON JOUET !

Je ne sais même pas s'ils ont remarqué qu'elle s'est déjà barrée Lylia.


	14. Victime de son propre jeu

_Lylia_

La porte claque dans mon dos. Je ne me retourne pas, je n'en ai pas besoin. Je sais que c'est lui, et je sais ce qu'il me veut.

Je sens sa main qui glisse dans mes cheveux et qui parvient à ma gorge. Il raffermit sa prise quelques secondes, puis me relâche.

- On les a trouvé !!

Il se détache de moi et se tourne vers la porte, surpris. Moi aussi. Il y a du remue ménage dans le bar apparemment. Mais il s'en désintéresse rapidement

Kimblee pose sa main sur mon bras. Je sens un frisson parcourir ma chair. Une fine rayure rouge apparaît le long de l'avant bras avant d'exploser. Brise bondit du lit pour se cacher dessous. Je me lève brusquement mais il me saisit à la gorge et me plaque contre le mur.

- A mon avis, il y a besoin d'une petite mise au point entre nous…

Qu'il aille au diable lui et ses explosions ! La voilà la mise au point !

Il touche le pendentif incrusté du bout du doigt et sourit.

- Ce serait dommage de devoir déjà mettre un terme à tout ça…

Je commence à ne plus y voir très clair. J'ai du mal à respirer et je n'aime pas ça. Des points noirs commencent à danser sous mes yeux, alors qu'il pose sa main sur ma joue. Encore ce frisson, et cette peur qui m'étreint une demi seconde avant l'explosion.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kimblee_

Elle s'est mordue les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher d'hurler et maintenant elle pleure des larmes de sang. Je les essuie en douceur d'un geste de la main. Je me penche vers elle pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Mon regard croise le sien. Et j'oublie ce que j'allais dire.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lylia_

…

…

…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kimblee_

…

…

…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lylia_

MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL LUI A PRIS !!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kimblee_

MAIS POURQUOI J'AI FAIT CA !!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Brise_

Miaou!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Roa_

Sous ordres de monsieur Greed je suis venu chercher l'alchimiste. J'ai frappé à la porte de la chambre de sa victime car on m'a dit qu'il était là et je suis entré. Je les ai vu debout face à face, dévisageant l'autre d'un air horrifié, chacun la main portée à ses lèvres.

…

J'ai pas tout compris.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ichihara** : - Je suis désolée Lyliaaaaa

**Lylia** : - Ah bah tu peux !! Nan mais ça va pas ?!

**Kimblee : -** …

**Ichihara **: - Mais je te jure que tu ne tomberas pas amoureuse de lui

**Lylia **: - MANQUERAIT PLUS QUE CA !

**Kimblee** : - …

**Edward** : - Je crois qu'il est sous le choc.

**Lylia** : - Ben moi aussi.

**Ichihara **: - De toute façon tu vas gagner un allié dans le prochain chapitre ! Alphonse !

**Lylia** : - Yepee !

**Kimblee** : - …

**Ichihara** : - Bon je compte modifier l'histoire de base hein, Greed va rester en vie et Dol' aussi. Je pense aussi faire un chapitre récit très bientôt.

**Greed** : - Pour expliquer comment elle va me sauver.

**Ichihara :** - Oula, une pensée intelligente ! C'est la fin du monde !

**Envy** : - Et moi je vais intervenir ? Faut que je me venge !

**Ichihara** : - Euh… Je ne sais pas, qu'en pensent les lecteurs ?

**Ed and Greed** : - NAN !

**Ichihara **: - Euké, mais vous êtes pas les lecteurs ! Au fait je tiens à te rassurer Devil's nest, j'avais posté qu'aujourd'hui et chez moi non plus les alertes marchent po, snif. Bon Kimblee, tu vas dire quelque chose oui ?!

**Kimblee** : - … Je vais te tuer !!

**Ichihara** : - KYAHAAAAA !!

_L'auteur s'est enfuie, pour toute remarque vous adresser à Greed._


	15. C'est mon fardeau, c'est notre destin

_Lylia_

Pratiquement tout le monde est parti à la recherche d'un garçon nommé Alphonse apparemment. C'est bien, comme ça je peux sortir de ma chambre sans risquer de croiser… L'autre… RAAAAAH !! Encore qu'il m'évite. Première bonne nouvelle depuis… Sept ans… Oulala…

Martel-san m'a soigné avant de partir et a juré que maintenant, il ne m'approcherait plus. Elle a appris pour le pendentif et m'a dit qu'elle allait chercher une solution. Dolchatte-san a dit qu'il l'aiderait. Ca fait plaisir de sentir que j'ai des alliés, pour une fois. Comme autrefois. Roy…

Bon allez j'arrête de penser à lui. Brise veut se promener et moi aussi, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Plusieurs heures plus tard**_

_Alphonse_

Je ne comprends pas où je suis. On m'a emmené dans un endroit bizarre et il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur de moi pour empêcher que je m'échappe. Pourquoi m'a-t-on enlevé ? Et où est Edward ?

La femme à l'intérieur de moi s'excuse. Mais c'est pas grave, je m'y suis habitué. Tant qu'elle ne touche pas à la marque de sang, tout ira bien.

Un homme avec un sabre m'explique qui ils sont. Des chimères. Je n'y croirais pas si je ne les avais pas vu de mes propres yeux.

La porte s'ouvre. Je vais enfin rencontrer le responsable de tout ça. C'est une jeune fille aux cheveux et aux yeux rouges, au teint mat qui entre dans la pièce. Elle est suivie d'un petit chat.

PITIT CHAAAAT !!

- Lylia ? s'étonne le monsieur chimère.

- Qui est-ce ? demande-t-elle en me pointant du doigt, presque craintive.

- Tu ne devrais pas être là ! Si monsieur Greed te voie…

Elle pâlit un peu, puis se reprend. Elle semble en colère.

- Vous l'avez enlevé lui aussi ?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lylia_

Je prends Brise dans mes bras et soutient Dolchatte-san du regard. Il semble mal à l'aise. La personne dans l'armure se met à parler. A sa voix, je dirais que ce n'est encore qu'un enfant.

- Vous aussi vous avez été enlevée ?!

J'acquiesce.

- Lylia, il faut que tu partes avant que monsieur Greed n'arrive.

Martel ?!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Alphonse_

Alors elle est comme moi, mais pourquoi elle n'est pas attachée ?

- Martel ?!

Elle cherche du regard la dame qui est dans mon armure.

- Je suis là.

Je sens ma tête qui se soulève et la main de la dame serpent fait un signe à la dame Ishbal.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lylia_

Je crois que j'ai des visions…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dolchatte_

Après quelques explications, Lylia semble mieux comprendre la situation mais je vois bien qu'elle ne l'approuve pas du tout.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous faites ça ?!

- Parce monsieur Greed, commence à répondre Martel.

- Alors si môssieur Greed décide un jour de s'en prendre à moi aussi, ça sera bien parce que c'est lui qui a décidé ?! la coupe Lylia les larmes aux yeux.

J'ai le cœur qui se sert. Je voudrais lui dire quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi… Elle a raison…

- C'est Alphonse, c'est ça ? demande-t-elle au garçon plus calmement.

- Oui…

- Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de t'aider, car je suis comme toi, prisonnière et ce depuis si longtemps. Mais j'espère sincèrement que ton frère va venir, comme tu le crois.

- Si Nii-san vient me délivrer, il vous emmènera aussi ! Vous serez libre également !

Elle secoue la tête. Par gestes lents, elle déboutonne deux boutons de son chemisier. Je veux détourner les yeux mais…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? souffle le gamin impressionné.

Je dois dire que je le suis aussi. On dirait une pierre rouge incrustée dans la peau de Lylia qui luit faiblement. Elle a un sourire triste.

- C'est mon fardeau, la promesse de ma mort.

Et nous apprenons ainsi le secret de Lylia, la destinée d'une Ishbal décidée depuis déjà sept longues années. Et je comprends enfin ce qui compte pour moi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Alphonse_

C'est horrible. Elle est comme moi d'un côté, elle existe simplement sans vivre véritablement. Une pierre rouge incrustée dans la peau qui menace d'exploser à tout bout de champ, c'est… Ce Kimblee est un monstre !

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kimblee_

Ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures maintenant.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Greed_

Allons voir notre petit protégé maintenant

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lylia_

Je m'approche d'Alphonse lorsque j'entends du bruit dans le couloir. Il ne faut pas qu'on me trouve là. Je vais me cacher derrière la caisse en bois où est assis Dolchatte. Il me promet de me couvrir. Je le remercie d'un regard.


	16. Les choix

_Lylia _

Tout s'est passé trop vite. Le grand patron est arrivé, il y a eu un échange plutôt violent. J'ai failli m'évanouir lorsque le bout de tête est passé près de moi. Une femme est arrivée et un combat a commencé. Puis quand tout semblait perdu, un adolescent blond est arrivé. Le grand frère d'Alphonse. J'ai tenu Brise serrée contre moi tout ce temps. Et tout a dérapé. Le mur a explosé et j'ai failli crier. Je sais ce que signifie cette explosion, ça veut dire qu'un psychopathe est dans la place. J'ai entendu le grand patron parler de trahison. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas ? Je ne l'ai pas vu, mais j'ai deviné son sourire…

Bon en fait je l'ai vu son sourire, vu que j'ai jeté un coup d'œil.

- Lylia, viens !

Dolchatte. Je sors de ma cachette et croise un regard doré, ambré. Presque chaleureux. Edward Elric. Je comprends son étonnement, c'est rare de nos jours de croiser une Ishbal.

- Lylia !

C'est lui qui m'appelle, Kimblee. Il est accompagné d'un militaire qui me regarde avec curiosité et presque avec haine. Alors Greed ou Kimblee ?

Je veux aider Alphonse. Peu importe les conséquences. Je prends la main que Dolchatte me tend et je m'enfuis avec eux.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kimblee_

Merde elle était là ! Et maintenant elle se barre avec le clebs ! Je veux me lancer à sa poursuite mais ce connard d'Archer m'en empêche. Selon lui, ce grand dadais d'Amstrong va les arrêter. Qui est cette fille ? Mais je t'en pose des questions moi ?!

Je te jure que si elle m'échappe, c'est toi que je vais exploser !

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Archer _

Je ne pensais pas trouver une Ishbal ici. Mais apparemment Zolf Kimblee la connaît. Peut-être… une alliée. Cela m'étonne vu sa réputation. Enfin il semble y tenir.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kimblee_

- Vous semblez tenir à cette jeune femme.

Je me retourne brusquement vers lui et manque de le saisir à la gorge.

- Ne redis jamais ça, je lui murmure.

La menace est claire, il se tait.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Edward_

Qui… Qui est cette femme ?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dolchatte_

Lylia est venu avec nous. Elle choisit d'affronter la mort plutôt que de retourner avec Kimblee. Ou peut-être est-ce pour le garçon, Alphonse ?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Amstrong_

Alphonse Elric, crois-moi je te sauverai, moi le commandant Alex Louis Amstrong, digne représentant de la lignée Amstrong depuis…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lylia

J'ai cru une seconde que Kimblee était de retour, mais non c'est une montagne de muscle qui scintille qui apparaît devant nous. Roa va se battre contre lui. Moi je reste prêt de Dolchatte, Brise dans mes bras. Je vois que monsieur Greed se sent mal, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

Le combat est plutôt violent. Puis d'autres militaires arrivent. Ils veulent nous tirer dessus. Je sens mon sang qui se glace dans mes veines.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kimblee_

Abattre tout le monde ?! Même les fuyards ?! EH OH !! Si Lylia meurt, je préviens y aura pas que le sang des chimères à décorer le sol !

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Archer_

Mais pourquoi s'intéresse-t-il tant à une simple Ishbal ? Encore que elle peut toujours nous servir dans un sens… J'ai quelques… plans pour cette jeune femme, si jamais elle ne meurt pas…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lylia_

Finalement on s'est tous enfui grâce à Roa. On se cache dans une petite cabane en bois en plein milieu de la forêt. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les chimères font tout ça pour cet homonculus.

La porte s'ouvre, et deux nouvelles personnes apparaissent. Une femme et un gros homme. Les deux vêtus de noir, les deux des homonculus. On le devine à leurs yeux et au tatouage qu'aborde la femme.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dolchatte_

C'était vraiment pas le moment…

- Enchantez Greed, je suis la Lust actuelle…

C'est pas bon ça, vraiment pas bon…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lylia_

Ils ont libéré Alphonse. Ils disent à monsieur Greed de s'enfuir, et à Alphonse de nous protéger, moi et Martel. Ils veulent se sacrifier. Mais je ne veux pas ! Lâchez-moi, Greed ! Laissez-moi les aider ! LACHEZ-MOI !!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dolchatte_

Je suis désolé Lylia. Je n'aurais même pas eu le temps de te dire que je t'aime. Et tu sais, si monsieur Greed avait voulu abuser de toi, sache que…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Greed_

J'ai perdu mes hommes, j'ai perdu mon bar, j'ai perdu mon alchimiste. Alors tant qu'à faire, autant aller perdre ma vie. Je ne serais pas encore enfermé. Plutôt mourir libre.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lylia_

Et il s'en va à son tour, me confiant à Alphonse. Mais je ne resterai pas là les bras croisés. Je murmure quelque chose à Martel.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Martel_

- Empêche le de bouger.

Je m'exécute et prive le garçon de ses mouvements un temps.

- Merci.

Et elle s'en va en courant vers la cabane, son petit chat dans ses bras.


	17. Tu n'es pas comme nous

_Lylia_

Lorsque j'ouvre la porte à la volée, c'est pour tomber sur un spectacle de désolation. Dolchatte et Roa sont à terre, mortellement blessés tous les deux. La femme homonculus se tourne vers moi et me sourit.

- Tu es revenue te faire tuer ?

Je m'avance dans la lumière et soutient son regard. Son expression change tout à coup. Elle pâlit et recule en titubant.

- Ish… bal…

- Lust ? s'inquiète le gros. Lust a mal ?

Puis il me regarde

- C'est toi… c'est toi qui fait du mal à Lust !!

Il se jette sur moi en hurlant

- Laisse Lust tranquille ! Laisse Lust !!

- Lylia !!

Dolchatte a trouvé la force de se relever. Mais c'est à Brise que je dois la vie. Il se jette en feulant sur le monstre et lui plante ses griffes dans le crâne.

- Tu dois… mourir… prononce difficilement la dénommée Lust comme si elle venait de courir un marathon.

Ses doigts s'allongent brusquement. Je me baisse de justesse et je me jette sur elle. Je pose ma main sur son bras et…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dolchatte_

Ca a… explosé…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lylia_

… Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il vient de se passer. La femme se redresse et me regarde avec surprise. Puis son regard tombe sur le pendentif.

- Une pierre rouge ? Non, ça y ressemble mais…

Je baisse les yeux sur mon pendentif. Alors ça serait ça ?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lust_

Elle a l'air aussi surprise que moi. Ce n'est pas une alchimiste donc ? Mais elle vient d'en faire. Et…

- NAAAAN PAS CAAAA !! PAS COMME L'AUTRE CONNARD !!

Elle paraît à la fois désespérée et en colère. Il faut que je _lui_ en parle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lylia_

- Gluttony, on y va…

- Mais j'ai faim ! gémit le gros truc.

Brise a sauté à terre et le regarde en feulant. Les doigts de la femme s'allongent à nouveau, me frôlent et reviennent vers elle après avoir croché dans un cerf.

- Mange ça et on y va.

Durant tout ce temps, elle ne m'a pas quitté des yeux. Et moi non plus, parce que si je regarde l'autre, je sens que je vais vomir.

Ils sont partis, les deux. Roa est inconscient et Dolchatte ne va pas beaucoup mieux. J'ai pu refermé leurs plaies de la même façon que j'ai pu faire exploser le bras de l'homonculus. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué, si je peux se faire se déchirer la peau, je peux aussi la refermer. Enfin, c'est quelque chose auquel je pense depuis longtemps, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé…

Pour nous autre Ishbal, l'alchimie est un tabou. Et me voila capable d'en faire, sans l'avoir demandé. Grâce à cette chose qui a tué tant d'Ishbals. Est-ce que je serai bannie pour ça ?

…

Est-ce que je retrouverai un jour les miens déjà ?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dolchatte_

C'est une surprise pour tout le monde je crois. Ce serait cette pierre qui lui confèrerait ce… pouvoir. J'en ai entendu parler, de cette pierre rouge grâce à laquelle les pouvoirs alchimiques ont pu être décuplés pendant la guerre. Lylia aussi sans doute. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ressent en ce moment ?

…

Monsieur Greed ! Martel ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont devenus ?! Il est parti ?! Lylia, il faut… il faut le retrouver !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lylia_

Retrouver le grand patron ? Et puis quoi encore ?! Il… Il n'a fait que vouloir me faire du mal ! Il peut mourir, j'en ai rien à faire !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dolchatte_

C'est faux Lylia, tu ne penses pas ça ! Tu ne penses pas ça car tu n'es pas comme ça ! Tu es incapable de…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lylia_

Incapable de tuer ? Je l'ai fait, durant la guerre. J'ai tué des soldats ! J'ai tué pour ma survie et celles de mes amis ! Et ce sont des gens comme vous qui les ont tué !! Je ne vous dois rien !! Et de toute façon, tu étais soldat toi aussi non ? Alors tu dois me mépriser autant que les autres ! Je ne suis même pas un être humain selon vous ! C'est pour ça que vous ne m'avez jamais défendu contre Kimblee et contre Greed ! JE VOUS HAIS !!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dolchatte_

Lylia !!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lylia_

Je suis partie en courant, en cachant mes larmes pour qu'il ne les voit pas. Et j'ai couru jusqu'à en perdre haleine, jusqu'à sortir de la forêt. Je suis arrivée devant une grande bâtisse et j'ai vu entrer le garçon blond, le frère d'Alphonse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, mais je l'ai suivi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greed sera-t-il sauvé? Lylia serait elle trop (conne) gentille? Va-t-elle devoir supporter Archer maintenant? Réponses dans les deux prochains chapitres! (Oui j'en ai deux - trois d'avance, mais la flemme de les remettre en ordre pour les poster XD). Je vous réserve quelques surprises encore (En tout cas, quelqu'un m'a dit que j'avais un esprit labyrinthe donc que c'était impossible à deviner la suite XD)


	18. La gentillesse est un défaut

_Greed_

Merde, ça fait… mal…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Edward_

Tu ne vas pas mourir pour si peu ?! C'est pas parce que je t'ai battu que tu dois mourir ! Eh, Greed !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kimblee_

Le crâne est redevenu poussière. Un sourire s'affiche sur mes lèvres. Je tourne la tête et observe le paysage qui défile de la fenêtre de la voiture. Mélancolie…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Greed_

Quel sera la dernière chose que je verrai avant ma mort ? Le gamin ? Déjà mes os s'effritent sur la table, je le sens. Je ferme les yeux, doucement. Je mourrai un sourire aux lèvres. Parce je mourrai libre.

Deux rubis…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Edward_

Que…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Greed_

Qu'est ce qu'elle…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lylia_

Je ne suis qu'une idiote.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Greed_

Le froid glacial qui avait commencé à envahir mon corps se dissipe peu à peu. Une douce chaleur se propage dans mes veines. Le sang se remet à circuler, c'est une étrange sensation. Je rouvre les yeux et m'attend à me retrouver brûler dans les flammes de l'Enfer. Mais non, je suis toujours dans cette saleté de lieu que je hais plus que tout. Et je vois Lylia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Edward_

De l'alchimie sans cercle, une pierre rouge… Mes impressions se confirment, cette fille n'est pas normale du tout !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lylia_

J'ai la tête qui tourne. J'en avais entendu parler, l'échange équivalent. Pour une chose d'une certaine valeur, il faut échanger une chose de la même valeur. Alors pour sauver monsieur Greed de la mort, il faudra bien que… je… perde…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Greed_

Elle vacille, le corps parcouru de frissons, avant de s'évanouir dans les bras du nabot.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Edward _

QUI EST-CE QUE TU TRAITES DE NABOT ?!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Greed_

Oah ! Et dire que je l'ai seulement pensé !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Edward_

Elle respire encore, elle s'est juste évanouie. Je crois comprendre ce qu'elle a fait. Elle a d'abord refermé la plaie puis a effectué une sorte de fluctuation ou de transfert d'énergie. En théorie c'est tout à fait réalisable effectivement, mais c'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un réussit la pratique ! Evidemment, elle en paye le prix maintenant.

Il faut que je l'amène dehors ! Un hôpital ! Non, d'abord retrouver Al ! Non, d'abord appeler une voiture ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire !!

Et l'autre qui va voir un truc sur la table ! Il ne pourrait pas m'aider ?!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Greed_

De tous les os de mon corps, il n'en reste qu'un. Le reste est parti en poussière au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochais de la mort. Il faut que je le cache, à un endroit où personne ne pensera à le retrouver. Mais je ne peux pas le toucher.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Edward_

- Gamin, je te propose un deal. Je t'aide à sauver Lylia si en échange tu prends cet os et que tu le garde avec toi.

Hein ?

…

C'est vrai, seul les restes de l'humain qui ont servi à créer l'homonculus peut le tuer. Leur seul et unique point faible.

…

Marché conclu.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Alphonse_

Le petit chat est revenu couvert de sang. Martel-san est partie tout de suite après, le regard vide. Moi, j'ai attendu. Je sais que Nii-san viendra.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Edward_

J'ai caché l'os de Greed dans un endroit que moi seul connaît. Il m'a aidé à transporter la jeune femme, puis lorsqu'on a retrouvé Alphonse, il s'est éclipsé, prétextant avoir quelque chose à faire.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Greed_

Des pierres rouges. Il me faut des pierres rouges. Et je sais où en trouver.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Alphonse_

Nii-san et moi avons emmené Lylia à l'hôpital. Lorsqu'on est parti, on a vu Kimblee-san qui arrivait avec le lieutenant Archer. J'ai regardé Ed, mais il m'a dit…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Edward_

On ne peut rien pour elle. Je suis désolé, Al.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lylia_

Il me regarde, je le sais. Je sens ses yeux posés sur moi. Pas besoin de le voir. J'ai senti sa présence lorsqu'il a posé le pied dans la chambre. Il n'est pas seul, le dénommé Amstrong et l'autre militaire très pâle sont là aussi.

- Désormais sous le contrôle de l'armée…

Je n'ai entendu que ces mots, et alors j'ai senti une rage incommensurable s'emparer de moi. Je me suis relevée brusquement. J'ai claqué dans mes mains, comme je l'ai vu le faire si souvent, ai attrapé le dossier d'une chaise qui traînait par là et l'ai fait explosé.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kimblee_

Je m'y attendais. Depuis le jour où je l'ai rencontré, je savais que ce jour allait arriver. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas comment. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que jamais auparavant je n'avais ressenti… une telle joie.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Amstrong_

Une Ishbal qui pratique l'alchimie ? Quel…

…

- NON MAIS VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI ?!

Elle a hurlé. Ses yeux étincellent de rage, ses mains tremblent.

- Je ne fais que vous annoncez que désormais, vous êtes sous le tutorat de l'armée, reprend le lieutenant Archer calmement.

- JE N'APPARTIENS A PERSONNE ! VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ?! PERSONNE !! VOUS COMPTEZ ME PRIVER DE MA VIE ENCORE LONGTEMPS ?!

- Ecoutez moi, vous…

- Taisez-vous.

Elle se calme brusquement. Elle parle à Archer, mais son regard est fixé sur Zolf Kimblee, qui est pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Et elle, silencieuse et digne, elle pleure.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ichihara:** - Bonne année!! Bonne santé! Meilleurs voeux! Joyeuses Pâques! Vive le Twister! I love Rodney!

**Kimblee and Envy:** - TA GUEULE!

**Edward:** - VOUS MEME!

**Ichihara:** - Alors mes bonnes résolutions: écrire, écrire, écrire!!

**Kimblee :** - Mauvaise année tout le monde.

**Ichihara:** - ...

**Greed:** - Bonne année tout le monde! Mes bonnes résolutions: devenir maître du monde!

_Ichihara pleure en silence_.

**Lylia**: - Je vous souhaite une meilleure vie que la mienne!

**Ichihara:** - ... Mais tu seras sauvé!

**Lylia:** - Y a intérêt!

**Kimblee:** - Que dalle! Je refuse!

**Lylia, Ichihara and Roy:** - TOI, TA GUEULE!!


	19. Un ange peu docile

_Dolchatte_

Le jour se lève, les premiers rayons du soleil s'immiscent dans la cabane et tombent sur le visage de Roa. Il a les yeux ouverts et semble pensif.

- Tu crois qu'elle y est allée ?

Pas besoin de réfléchir pour connaître la réponse.

- Oui.

Roa lève les yeux vers monsieur Greed qui se tient debout sur le pas de la porte.

- Ah… C'est bien…

Je l'avais dit. Elle n'est pas comme nous. Elle peut se vanter d'avoir un cœur et une âme.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quelque part au fin fond d'un QG militaire, une jeune femme se vit confier un ordre mission. Elle le parcourut rapidement, puis fit signe à sa subordonnée de lire à son tour.

- Qu'en penses-tu Elise ?

La dénommée Elise acquiesça.

- Oui, je crois avoir déjà entendu ce nom… ce serait elle ?

La colonelle Arashi Tokuto sourit. Elle saisit sa veste militaire et l'enfila tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- J'en connais qui vont morfler. Appelle Mustang, je me charge d'emmener la fille.

Lorsqu'elle fut sorti, le second lieutenant Benjamin Trist s'approcha du premier lieutenant Elise Hawkeye.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

La jeune femme avait déjà saisi le combiné du téléphone.

- Excusez moi, je dois passer un coup de fil urgent… Allo, Riza ? C'est Elise…

Arashi se dirigea à grands pas vers la chambre 26 de l'hôpital. Elle entra sans s'annoncer et pointa son arme sur le front de Kimblee qui venait de se retourner, surpris par cette entrée… peu orthodoxe.

- Toi tu bouges, dit-elle froidement à l'alchimiste Ecarlate qui sourit une fois la surprise passée

- L'Angel Alchemist en personne ! Mais quel honneur !

- Ta gueule, vire de là.

Et parce qu'il avait envie de garder sa tête, Kimblee s'écarta…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lylia_

Alors qu'on était encore seuls, et qu'une nouvelle fois il claquait dans ses mains, la porte s'est brusquement ouverte. J'ai d'abord cru que c'était un ange qui venait d'arriver, avec ses yeux bleus légèrement violacés, ses longs cheveux bruns cascadant dans son dos et sa peau si pâle à côté de la mienne. Pas de la même blancheur que l'autre lieutenant, non, un blanc doux, apaisant. Puis elle a sorti une arme et l'a pointé sur Kimblee. Là, j'avoue, ça casse un peu l'image.

Maintenant elle me regarde, et je me demande non sans crainte ce qu'elle me veut. Va-t-elle retourner son arme contre moi ? Mais non, elle a un petit sourire. Elle range le revolver et me tend une main amicale, que je sers avec un peu d'appréhension

- Salut Lylia, moi c'est Arashi. Je suis alchimiste d'Etat.

Effectivement, je remarque la chaîne d'argent accrochée à sa ceinture. Et Kimblee l'a bien appelé Angel Alchemist.

- Et elle s'est fait avoir par Greed un jour, dit tranquillement Kimblee.

- D'après ce que je sais, il n'y a pas que moi…

Elle se tourne vers Kimblee qui a brusquement rougi. Il s'avance vers elle d'un air menaçant mais elle ressort son arme.

- Pas bouger le chienchien à son Archer, gentil.

Je le sens très mal là…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Arashi_

Et il fallait que je retrouve ce bon vieux Kimblee sept ans après. Mais t'es pas mort toi ?! Là, en plus, c'était pas le moment ! Oui euh non, j'ai pas trop de souvenirs d'Ishbal moi. Pourquoi ? Oh sans doute parce que t'as un peu pété un câble et que j'ai fini à l'hosto à cause de toi dès le début de la guerre ! Ca va la mémoire ? Alzheimer à ton âge, c'est inquiétant…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kimblee_

Et merde, pourquoi elle justement ? J'aurais aimé ne pas la louper à notre dernière rencontre. Maintenant je te parie qu'elle va tout faire pour m'emmerder et… Comment ça ordre de mission ?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Archer_

On me dessaisit de l'affaire de l'Ishbal ? Et pourquoi cela ?!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Roy_

Le téléphone sonne, c'est pour le lieutenant. Sa cousine, au QG du Sud d'après ce que je comprends. Je replonge dans mes dossiers, mes chers dossiers, dossiers que j'aime… Saloperies de dossiers, je vous brûlerai un jour ! Enfin si le lieutenant Hawkeye ne me tue pas avant.

Havoc est encore en train de pleurer que je lui pique toutes ses petites amies. C'est même pas vrai d'abord !

- Colonel…

Attendez lieutenant, il faut que j'explique à Havoc en quoi il s'y prend mal avec les filles. Alors c'est parce que…

…

Vous pouvez répéter ?

- Il s'agit d'une jeune Ishbal qu'on aurait retrouvé. Son nom est Lylia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichihara: - Pour répondre à ta question, Archer, parce que t'es trop con.

Arashi: - Je confirme

Greed: - ARASHIII!!

Arashi and Ichihara: - COUCHEZ!!

Ichihara: - Pour ceux qui auraient lu la fic avec Arashi, ici, elle ne lui a jamais pardonné.

Arashi: - JA-MAIS!

Roy: - Lylia!

Ichihara: - Deux secondes! Je peux pas écrire plus vite que la lumière! Rendez vous au prochain chapitre: Rencontre!


	20. Atteindre le ciel

_Lylia_

Cette femme m'impressionne. Elle n'a que quelques années de plus que moi, et d'après ce que je vois elle a du surmonter tant d'épreuves jusqu'à présent…

Elle est assise face à moi, un grand brun aux yeux vert debout derrière elle.

- Alors c'est toi la fameuse Lylia…

Je ne comprends pas, est-ce qu'on se serait déjà rencontré ? Je sens que Kimblee se déplace et se place dans mon dos. Elle remarque mon trouble et le fusille du regard.

- Toi… Prie pour ne jamais tomber seul sur moi au détour d'un couloir.

- Je te retourne l'avertissement, très chère… amie.

Le militaire homme se crispe. Arashi le calme d'un geste. Une autre femme entre dans la pièce et murmure quelque chose à l'oreille de la colonelle. Elle hoche plusieurs fois de la tête, puis se lève. Est-ce qu'elle va partir ? Me laisser seule avec Kimblee ?!

- Je dois y aller. Le second lieutenant Benjamin va veiller sur vous. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit…

- Est-ce que je pourrai garder le petit chat qui est arrivé en même temps que moi ? Je m'entends dire avec surprise.

Elle est étonnée par ma requête, puis sourit franchement.

- Bien sûr !

Puis elle s'adresse à Kimblee en pointant la porte du doigt

- Et toi, dehors !

- Je n'ai pas à t'obéir, espèce de…

- Quoi, tu veux que je t'y force peut-être ?!

Elle retire le gant qui couvrait sa main droite. Un cercle alchimique y est tracé.

- Tiens, tu n'utilises plus ta fameuse bague ? ironise le démon de mes nuits.

- Malheureusement, un objet s'oublie trop souvent. Je l'ai payé trop cher pour pouvoir recommencer l'expérience. Sois content, je t'imite.

Il éclate de rire. Le second lieutenant a un mouvement de recul. Mais Kimblee sort sans se faire prier plus. Il me lance un dernier regard, et ses lèvres forment les mots « A bientôt ».

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kimblee_

Je savais bien qu'elle allait me pourrir la vie celle-là. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'incline devant elle ? Provoquer l'Angel Alchemist ? Et puis quoi encore ? Je viens de réintégrer l'armée, c'est pas pour la quitter les pieds devant !

Je sais pourquoi Arashi réagit comme ça avec moi. Elle se voit en Lylia. Héhé… Elle n'a pas tort. Mais si elle pouvait seulement imaginé tout ce que je lui ai fait subir… Elle m'aurait tué sur place sans doute. Ma chère, très chère…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Arashi_

Il n'a pas changé depuis tout ce temps. Quand je pense que je le connais depuis si longtemps, je suis dégoûtée. Mais inutile de s'appesantir sur le passé. Maintenant ce qui compte, c'est de la sauver, elle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kimblee_

Je dois me cacher durant un temps ? Pour préparer mon retour ? Une explosion ou deux et c'est réglé. Non ? Dommage…

En sortant de l'hôpital, je ne peux m'empêcher de lever la tête vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Un peu de patience, Lylia. Les pires moments de ta vie son encore à venir.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lylia_

DEUX JOURS DE CALME ET DE TRANQUILITE, C'EST LA FETE !! Jamais je ne me suis sentie si bien ! J'ai dormi sans peur d'être réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit par un abruti aux intentions douteuses, j'ai joué à un jeu de cartes avec le lieutenant sans crainte d'être punie parce que je ris, j'ai eu le droit de sortir de ma chambre et d'aller me promener dans les beaux quartiers, j'ai collé une grande claque au fameux Archer parce qu'il m'énerve et surtout je n'ai pas vu Kimblee ! Je revis !

Brise a un peu grandi. Elle est toujours aussi mignonne. J'ai découvert que mademoiselle Tokouto adorait les chats aussi.

Cet après-midi, je suis sortie me promener au petit parc. J'ai mes chères lunettes de soleil, une petite robe blanche et un chapeau avec un joli ruban autour… C'est pas moi qui ai voulu, c'est mademoiselle Tokouto !

Ses lieutenants m'ont parlé un peu d'elle. Apparemment elle a porté cette robe le jour de sa rencontre avec son mari. Il est mort dans un attentat.

J'arrive au petit parc. Il est vide à cette heure, les enfants sont encore à l'école. Ah si, il y a une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux de la même couleur qui semble attendre quelque chose. Elle sourit timidement en me voyant. Je lui rends son sourire, puis vais m'asseoir sur un banc. Je l'observe. Son visage s'illumine alors qu'un homme s'approche, un grand homme aux cheveux coiffés en pic vers le ciel, une cicatrice barrant un de ses yeux et un bandeau lui cachant l'autre œil.

…

Il me fait peur lui ! Ils s'en vont tous les deux, devisant agréablement. J'entends son rire, à elle. Et me voilà à nouveau seule. La balançoire me nargue en face, se mouvant doucement au gré du vent. Et pourquoi pas tiens ?

Je suis née à Ishbal et j'y ai vécu sept ans de bonheur. Puis la guerre a débuté et j'ai été obligé de grandir trop vite. Alors, ne serait-ce que cinq minutes dans ma vie, j'aimerais redevenir une enfant.

Je saisis délicatement les chaînes qui soutiennent la planche en bois et donne assez d'impulsion pour me balancer légèrement. Un peu plus haut, je me sens bien. Puis je sens que je prends un peu de vitesse.

- Laissez-moi vous aider à atteindre le ciel mademoiselle.

Je sursaute, mais pas le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrive, me voilà déjà parmi les nuages ! Enfin c'est une expression bien sûr, je doute d'avoir été à plus d'un mètre du sol. Puis je retombe sur terre. Je me relève, confuse de savoir que quelqu'un m'a vu. Mon cœur loupe un battement. Voire deux. Je dirais même tout une série. Mon chapeau s'envole dans le vent et va se poser dans l'herbe à quelques mètres. Mes lunettes glissent de mon nez et atterrissent à mes pieds. Et le silence se fait.

- Lylia…

Ses cheveux noir corbeau, ses yeux sombres… Ce visage que je pensais ne jamais revoir, cet homme que je pensais avoir perdu… Roy Mustang.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Roy_

Et elle était là, sur la balançoire, l'ange blanc descendue du paradis de mes souvenirs. Plus belle que je n'aurais osé l'imaginer. Et même si des années se sont écoulées, et même si mon esprit s'était résolu à l'avoir perdu, je sais maintenant que mon cœur n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer.

Je m'approche d'elle doucement. J'ai tellement peur. Me voila redevenu petit soldat au beau milieu de la guerre, gauche et maladroit. Ma main frôle ses longues mèches rouges malmenées par le vent. Ce n'est pas un rêve, c'est bien elle. Je me penche doucement vers elle. Nos yeux se ferment. Un baiser, pour relier deux cœurs brisés. Un baiser volé à l'amour et que je ne rendrai jamais. Non, plus jamais…


	21. Lettre

_Havoc_

Ce colonel, sérieux, il a trop de la chance. Elle est canon cette fille ! Je suis jaloux, je suis jaloux !!

Lylia… En plus elle a un nom de déesse ! Ca y est je vais déprimer je préviens !

…

Bon au moins, le colonel ne va plus me piquer mes petites amies. Il a l'air totalement… Amoureux… Ouah ! Va falloir fêter ça !!

---

_Lylia_

Roy m'a présenté à son équipe. J'ai appris qu'il était colonel maintenant. Il tente toujours de prendre le pouvoir apparemment, pour tout changer.

Il y a une jeune femme dans son équipe, une très belle blonde. Je me sens intimidée à chaque fois que je lui parle. Pourtant elle est très gentille.

Et me voilà à nouveau seule, avec lui. Il me sourit, comme avant. Il me prend dans ses bras, en silence. J'ai si peur que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve que je le serre contre moi et que je cache les larmes qui coulent sur mon visage.

---

_Roy_

Elle a tellement souffert, on le devine à son regard, à ses gestes, à l'intonation de sa voix. Constamment cette douleur qu'elle refoule mais qui ne disparaît pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, car elle ne me l'a pas dit. Elle ne veut pas en parler, et comme un parfait abruti j'ai dit que je comprenais. Comme si je pouvais comprendre…

---

_« Ma chère Lylia… Pourquoi toutes ces saloperies de lettres commencent par « cher quelque chose », j'en ai strictement aucune idée. Ca fait déjà quelques jours que nous ne nous voyons plus, et j'aimerais me rappeler à ton bon souvenir. Je suis sûr que tu penses à moi chaque fois que tu vois cette pierre… D'ailleurs, Mustang t'a-t-il déjà vu nue ? Ca m'étonnerait, il se serait posé des questions. Quel dommage, même lorsque je ne suis pas là je te pourris la vie. _

_Greed disparu, et moi de retour dans l'armée, j'aurais aimé pouvoir m'occuper de ton cas. Non, pas définitivement. Je ne me suis pas encore lassé de notre petit jeu, à tous les deux. Je regrette beaucoup de choses tu sais : de ne pas avoir tué Greed de mes propres mains, d'avoir laissé Mustang en vie, de m'être trompé de chat… _

_Tout seul dans cette pièce sombre qui me fait un peu penser à la cellule où j'ai passé sept ans de ma vie, je me demande… Quel sens avait notre baiser pour toi ? Enfin on s'en fout. Et ça fait quoi maintenant d'être capable des mêmes atrocités que moi ? Rien que de songer que tu puisses un jour m'exploser me remplit d'extase. Mais de nous deux, de notre combat, tu perds dans tous les cas. J'ai si hâte de te revoir… Si hâte de sentir à nouveau ton sang couler sur mes mains… Ne m'oublie pas, ne pense pas t'être débarrassée de moi. Considère moi comme ton ombre en quelque sorte, toujours là dans ton dos…_

_Zolf J. Kimblee »_

_---_

_Lylia_

Je ne savais même pas qu'il savait écrire…

---

_Arashi _

Ca y est, je m'énerve. Je sens que je m'énerve, et je sais sur qui diriger ma colère. J'ai lu la lettre et pour n'importe qui elle n'a rien de si… effrayant. Sinistre, mais pas terrifiante. Pourtant après l'avoir lue, j'ai vu Lylia pleurer. Je ne peux pas imaginer ce qu'elle a vécu… Quoi que… Connaissant mon abruti de… bref… C'est sûr que ça n'a pas du être Noël tous les jours.

La nouvelle a fini par tomber, nous sommes mobilisés pour Lior. Le… lieutenant colonel Archer – qu'il crève dans la misère et dans la douleur tiens – m'a « conseillé » de faire participer Lylia au voyage. J'en ai parlé à Roy, et il a dit cette très belle phrase

« Moi vivant, je la quitte plus ! »

Bon ce n'est pas tout à fait la citation d'origine, j'avoue...

Vers quelle catastrophe se dirige-t-on encore ? Combien de nouveaux « Ishbal » aura-t-on le droit avant que ces abrutis de haut gradés soient satisfaits ? Et finalement, quel est notre rôle dans tout ça ?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ichihara:** - On peut pas dire que je fais pas dans la diversité... D'un côté un Kimblee romantique, de l'autre un fou furieux dans cette fic, dans une autre un père débile

**Kimblee:** - Répète?

**Ichihara**: - Nan. Eh bien, on se rapproche de la fin. Lylia va-t-elle survivre? Si vous voulez que oui, tapez 1

**Roy, Lylia, Edward, Alphonse, Martel, Dolchatte, Arashi, Greed** : - JE TAPE 1!

**Ichihara:** - Si par contre vous voulez qu'elle ne meurt pas, tapez deux. (Tiens Greed aussi tape 1? ... )

**Lylia:** - ... Mais c'est la même chose ...

**Ichihara:** - De quoi tu te plains? 'grand sourire'

**Kimblee:** - Je tape rien du tout, y a pas option "souffrira toute sa vie"

**Tout le monde:** - ...


	22. Pardonne moi

_Roy_

Lylia est restée étrangement silencieuse aujourd'hui. La colonelle Arashi lui a passé un uniforme pour qu'elle se glisse parmi les soldats sans se faire repérer en tant qu'Ishbal. Vu qu'il y aura Archer dans le coin, cela vaut mieux, pour sa survie à lui…

Nous sommes dans le train, Lylia assise en face de moi. Elle regarde par la fenêtre, l'air rêveur. Elle est si belle…

--

_Lylia _

Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pris le train. On passera pas loin d'Ishbal, enfin des ruines d'Ishbal. Puis direction Lior, où les militaires se distingueront encore en tuant de pauvres innocents. Une seconde Ishbal, c'est bien vrai.

Je détache mon regard du paysage et observe tour à tour les gens présents qui vont et viennent. On va bientôt partir. Toute la team Mustang comme ils s'appellent s'est installé au bout du wagon. La porte s'ouvre à côté de moi, et deux hommes entrent. L'un est le major Amstrong, je le reconnais aux étoiles. L'autre porte un masque blanc. Ils vont s'asseoir juste en face de notre bloc, à Roy et moi. L'homme au masque me regarde un instant. Je devine qu'il sourit. Je tourne la tête et regarde Roy tristement. Je suis désolée… Désolée qu'il doive l'apprendre comme ça. Excuse moi.

Le temps passe et nous sommes déjà loin. Chacun se tait, se préparant dans sa tête à la bataille de demain. Combien ont déjà participé à une guerre ? Si peu… Si peu savent quelle horreur les attend. On ne peut pas l'imaginer, on ne peut que s'en faire une vague idée. Et parmi tous ces gens silencieux, tristes et renfermés, il y en a un qui chantonne, les mains croisées derrière sa tête. Roy le regarde depuis le début, sourcils froncés, comme s'il cherchait à mettre un nom sur ce masque. Peut être qu'il sait, mais qu'il ne veut pas l'admettre. Je tremble. Ca ne se voit presque pas, mais mon corps est parcouru de légers frissons. J'ai peur.

- Dites je peux retirer mon masque ?

Mon poing se crispe. Je le savais. C'est bien lui. Le major Amstrong acquiesce, et le voilà qui retire le masque blanc. Roy sursaute et se lève, choqué.

- Vous ?!

- Tiens, mais si ce n'est pas le major de flamme… non pardon, colonel…

Je me lève à mon tour alors que la porte s'ouvre et qu'Archer entre. Je me faufile en vitesse et disparaît dans le wagon suivant. Je ne peux pas rester avec lui, je ne peux plus le regarder sans frémir.

--

_Arashi_

Archer est reparti voir son protégé, et je ne suis qu'à demi surprise de voir Lylia surgir dans mon compartiment. Elle vient s'asseoir à côté d'Elise et sert les poings pour s'empêcher de trembler encore.

--

_Roy_

Alors c'était ça ?! Lui, encore et toujours ! Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas compris avant ?! Mais pourquoi j'ai été aussi stupide ?! Kimblee… Lylia… Il faut que je… « Grâce à son témoignage, grande aide, gnagnagna ». On se fout de la gueule de qui?! C'est un tueur! Un fou psychopathe ! Il tue ses compagnons et on l'élève au grade de lieutenant ?! Ca me donne envie de vomir !

J'ai retrouvé Lylia, avec Arashi. Elle se lève doucement et s'approche de moi, yeux baissés.

- Pardon…

Je reste interdit durant quelques secondes. Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Elle me demande pardon, elle…Je ferme les yeux un instant. Si il y a quelqu'un qui devrait s'excuser ici, je pense que c'est moi…

--

_Lylia_

Et je sens deux bras qui m'entourent. Et je sens sa chaleur se répandre en moi, son courage et sa force. Il pleure. Pour moi, il pleure ces années où j'ai vécu emprisonné dans son ombre. La colonelle s'est éclipsée. Alors je peux lui montrer, lui expliquer pourquoi.

--

_Roy_

J'ose à peine effleurer sa peau. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Kimblee irait jusque là. Cette pierre rouge qui scintille, qui me nargue, je voudrais l'arracher et la lancer sur l'autre malade. Mais ça la tuerait, et ça je ne veux pas. Peu importe le temps que ça prendra, Lylia, mais je trouverai un remède. Je te le jure. S'il te plait, pardonne moi…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ichihara: - Que c'est mignon!**

**Roy: - Je dirais... romantique. Comme moi.**

**Kimblee: - Dis donc, t'aurais pas oublié de me faire parler toi?**

**Ichihara:- ... Si... Enfin tu te rattrapes au prochain chapitre donc**

**Kimblee 'sourire sadique': - Parfait...**

**Lylia: - ... Moi je veux pas!**

**Ichihara: - Je suis désolée d'avance... Le prochain chapitre est près en plus **

**Lylia: - Non... Dis moi que t'as pas écris ça!**

**Ichihara: - Bon voila hein, déjà celui là!**

**Kimblee: - J'ai hâte au prochain...**

**Lylia: - ... maman...**


	23. Sauvez moi

_Arashi_

Aheum… Euh… Ca va mieux les deux ? Oui je vois ça… Non moi je venais juste dire qu'on est arrivé. Euh Roy, une seconde, tu oublies ta veste. De rien…

--

_Lylia_

Donc… Je dors où ? Avec Riza Hawkeye, d'accord… Ah c'est pas par là ? Désolée, je sais pas où j'ai la tête ! Mes bagages ! J'ai oublié mes bagages ! Bon bah j'y retourne.

Le wagon où se trouvent l'attirail des soldats est le tout dernier. Tout le monde a déjà pris ses affaires… Sauf moi bien sûr. Donc je suis seule à y aller, alors que la nuit tombe. Et ce soir je mange avec Roy… Bon suffit, je mélange tout là. Commençons par le commencement, à savoir, ma valise.

J'entre dans le wagon sombre et me dirige à tâtons jusqu'au fond. Une lanterne brille au centre, posée sur une caisse en bois, et les derniers rayons du soleil me permettent encore de voir où je vais. Je mets enfin la main sur ce que je recherche, alors que la lumière du jour disparaît brusquement. Tant pis, je me repèrerai grâce à la lampe.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir que je t'apprennes les bonnes manières, ma pauvre…

Ah, je me disais bien aussi que le soleil ne se couchait pas aussi rapidement. Je me retourne et je le vois, à la lumière de la lanterne, le visage caché par les ombres des parois qui ne laissent apparaître que son sourire. La porte est fermée, et je suis seule avec lui. Je peux pleurer ?

--

_Kimblee_

Lylia… Fais-je si peur à voir ? Tu me fais de la peine, petite Ishbal, à toujours croire que tu vas t'en sortir. Mais avec ou sans Mustang, tu es condamnée. Parce que je l'ai décidé.

J'avance un peu pour me dévoiler entièrement à la lumière. Tu t'accroches à ce sac comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Mais rien ne te sauvera, non plus rien.

Tu sais que tu m'as mis en colère, encore une fois ? Non plus que ça, je dirais furieux. JE décide de ta vie, JE décide quand tu dois rire ou pleurer, tu m'entends ?! Alors je t'interdis de fréquenter ce bâtard, je t'interdis de l'approcher encore !

--

_Lylia_

Vous me faites mal ! Qu'est ce qu'ils vous ont fait mes cheveux ?! Lâchez les ! Et lâchez moi par la même occasion, ça me fera des vacances !

Ca recommence. Encore et toujours. J'en ai marre. Qu'on me sorte de là… Je vous en prie…

--

_Kimblee_

Allongée sur le sol, recroquevillée sur elle-même, poings serrés et yeux fermés pour empêcher ses larmes de couler, seule en ma compagnie, sans aucun espoir qu'on entende ses cris, qu'est ce qu'elle peut ressentir ? Ca fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas explosé quelque chose, mes paumes me démangent. Alors on s'attaque à quoi d'abord ? A une jambe ? Juste la main ? Ou le visage ?

Tu sais, je pourrais te tuer, là, maintenant, et trouver un autre jouet à Lior. Une seconde Lylia. Rassure toi, tu es et resteras toujours la première…

Nous disions donc, la main d'abord…

--

_Lylia_

Si mon sang coule d'entre mes lèvres, c'est peut être que je les mords jusqu'à ne pas pouvoir le supporter. Je sens chaque os de mon corps vibrer avant d'exploser. Il remonte lentement sa main sur mon bras, s'arrête quelques secondes et recommence. Je ne vois plus que le sang qui coule lentement sur ma peau, et sa main.

- Pourquoi tu souris ?

Moi ? Je souris ? Je ne m'en rend même pas compte. Un sourire nerveux sans doute, parce que j'ai plus envie de pleurer qu'autre chose. Je voudrais que ça finisse. Je voudrais que Roy me prenne encore dans ses bras. Je voudrais tant de choses, et au final je n'ai rien.

--

_Kimblee_

Même après tout ce temps, elle parviendra toujours à me surprendre. Lylia, tu es vraiment unique. Pourquoi te tuer maintenant alors que je pourrais encore tellement m'amuser avec toi ?

--

_Lylia_

Ses mots… me font si mal… Pourquoi personne ne vient ? Pourquoi sa main se pose maintenant sur mon autre bras ? Je suis sur le dos, le regard rivé sur le plafond du wagon, et je n'ose pas bouger. Une ombre passe sur mon visage, et deux points dorés accrochent mon regard. Il rit.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'exploses pas, alors que tu le pourrais ?

Je ne sais pas, peut être que je sais que ça ne sert à rien, que je ne veux pas mourir. C'est aussi bête que ça.


	24. Lorsque la tempête se déchaine

_Arashi_

Troisdeuxun… Porte éventrée !

…

KIMBLEE !

-------

_Kimblee_

La porte s'ouvre brusquement. Surpris, je me relève et lâche Lylia. Mais on peut pas être tranquille plus de deux minutes ou quoi ? Je sais, explosion de la gêneuse et après on reprendra Lylia, ne t'inquiètes pas…

------

_Lylia_

- KIMBLEE !

Il se relève.

- Arashi…

Ce nom sonne comme une douce mélodie à mes oreilles. Je ferme doucement les yeux et laisse quelques larmes s'échapper de nouveau. On m'a entendu. Ca fait sept ans que je crie au secours et enfin quelqu'un m'a entendu.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?!

Un rire cruel résonne dans le wagon. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir me boucher les oreilles, mais j'ai trop mal pour bouger le bras.

- Eh bien comme tu le vois, je m'occupe de ma… « protégée ».

- Ok, alors laisse moi m'occuper de toi aussi bien que tu le fais pour elle…

------

_Arashi_

Du sang coule de son bras et sur son front. Elle ne parle pas, ne bouge pas. Kimblee baisse les yeux sur elle et sourit. Un sourire cruel, qui fait froid dans le dos. Il a remis ses mains dans ses poches, ce qui quelque part me rassure un peu. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il la frappe encore, devant moi. Un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Elle rouvre brusquement les yeux et se cambre, un rictus de douleur aux lèvres. Mais elle ne crie pas.

-----

_Kimblee_

Sauvée, c'est à ça que tu penses ? Mais qu'elle soit là ou pas, ça change rien, Lylia. Ca ne change rien !

…

Ou peut être que si.

-----

_Lylia_

Mal… très mal… Pas autant qu'il va avoir mal si j'en crois le bruit sourd que je viens d'entendre, mais mal quand même. J'ose enfin rouvrir les yeux et découvre avec étonnement – et joie – que dans le mur métallique en face de moi est incrusté un Kimblee. J'aimerais applaudir la performance, mais mon bras me fait toujours autant souffrir.

------

_Arashi_

Tu m'as cherché, tu m'as trouvé ! Et si ce coup ne t'a pas suffit, crois moi j'en ai plein en réserve !

Lylia tente de se redresser avec un peu de peine. Par chance, le rafut attire quelques militaires qui passaient dans le coin. Je comprends qu'ils soient surpris – surtout Archer tiens, abruti – de me voir attrapant Kimblee par les revers de sa veste pour lui donner un grand coup de genou là où il a osé frapper Lylia juste avant. Le souffle coupé, il tombe au sol et se cogne le front contre le sol de métal, pour enfin lever ses yeux or brûlant de haine sur moi. Coucou, Kim, c'est moi ! Oui la femme qui vient de te coller une raclée devant… Oh je dirais… 10-15 personnes. Et encore, tu as de la chance que ton maître vienne s'interposer entre toi et moi, car sinon je te jure, je t'aurais tué.

-----

_Lylia_

Il faut croire qu'à chaque fois qu'une guerre se déclanchera, je devrais passer par la case infirmerie. Quelques bleus, un bras en écharpe, deux côtes cassées et une jolie plaie sur le front. Ca va, ça aurait pu être pire, non ? …

-----

_Roy_

Laissez moi le tuer ! Le flamber ! L'écarteler ! L'émasculer ! Le rôtir ! Le… LAISSEZ MOI LE MASSACRER !

-----

_Arashi_

Idem que Roy mais je rajoute l'option « découper en petits cubes ».

------

_Archer_

Vous ne me laissez pas le choix, alchimiste Kimblee. Vous avez interdiction de sortir de votre chambre désormais, et je compte bien placer un soldat devant votre porte pour être sur que vous respecterez cet ordre. Nous ne sommes pas encore à la guerre, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre un seul faux pas... Mais bientôt... Oui bientôt, vous pourrez tuer votre soûl.

------

_Kimblee_

Je me fous de tes ordres, connard! Ce que je veux, c'est les tuer! Arashi, Mustang... Et Lylia...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ichihara: - Non je n'ai pas tué Lylia!**

**Lylia: - Encore heureux! On pourrait pourtant croire que c'est ce que tu cherches à faire!**

**Kimblee: - Elle non, moi oui...**

**Ichihara: - ... Suis je la seule à trouver ce sourire très inquiétant?**

**Greed: - Bon quand est ce que je réapparai?!**

**Ichihara: - Bientôt mon gars, bientôt! ... La question en fait qui se pose, est ce que Scar va tuer Kimblee ou...**

**Lylia: - NE COMPTEZ PAS SUR MOI POUR FAIRE COMME POUR GREED!!**

**Ichihara:- Alleeeez s'il te plaiiiiit!**

**Lylia: - PLUTOT MOURIR AUSSI! **

**Ichihara: - Vous verrez, j'arriverai à la convaincre de sauver KimKim!**

**Kimblee:- ... KimKim? 'sort ses mains de ses poches'**

**Ichihara: - Patapé!**

**'Fuite de l'auteur poursuivie par un taré psychopathe en puissance qui a décidé de changer de jouet tout à coup'**


	25. Fin

_Lylia_

J'ai passé quelques temps à l'infirmerie. Roy était là tous les soirs. Il m'a raconté que Kimblee s'était fait salement amoché, mais qu'il s'était fait ça tout seul. Ca m'a arraché un sourire, et c'est exceptionnel dans de telles circonstances. Je ne dors plus. A chaque fois que je referme les yeux, je revis notre première rencontre, le début du cauchemar. Et je me réveille en larmes, criant le nom de mon petit frère. Mais il est mort. Ca fait près de huit ans qu'il est mort.

Cette nuit, je me suis réveillée une fois de plus en larmes. Mais Roy n'était pas là. Le cauchemar a rejoint la réalité… Mais l'a-t-il un jour quitté ?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kimblee_

Il m'aura fallu attendre toutes ces années pour enfin la voir pleurer de peur, pleurer sur ses années perdues, sur les gens qui se sont sacrifiés – involontairement bien sûr – pour elle. Il m'aura fallu attendre toutes ces années, et pourtant je ne me sens toujours pas satisfait.

Hey Lylia, ce soir on recommence comme au bon vieux temps. Tu vas m'accompagner bien gentiment, comme un gentil chien que tu es, compris ? Mais c'est que c'est un sale cabot ! Un peu plus et elle me mordrait ! Tiens toi tranquille, petite peste. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que ton collier explose, hum ?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lylia_

Ouïe… Je me demande comment j'arrive encore à réfléchir, vu le nombre de fois que ma tête a heurté un mur dans ma vie… Complètement sonnée, d'accord, mais je ne me laisserai pas faire pour autant. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller vous admirer alors que vous commencerez une seconde Ishbal. Je sais, vous n'avez qu'à partir devant, je vous rejoindrai… peut être

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kimblee_

Mais tu n'as pas le choix, Lylia. Je suis déjà assez sympa de te dire où nous allons, petite. Ramène toi et ferme là, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Archer _

Alchimiste Kimblee… Pourquoi portez vous cette jeune fille inanimée ? Oui ça me regarde, je suis votre supérieur. Vous n'allez pas l'emmener avec vous, j'espère…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kimblee _

Quoi t'es jaloux ? Ca y est, tu m'énerves déjà, connard. Ca te dirait d'être la toute première victime de l'Ecarlate ?

Il a compris, rien qu'en me fixant droit dans les yeux. A ce petit jeu, t'étais sûr de perdre en même temps. Alors je suis allé, avec ces saletés de chimères qui me rappellent le Devil's Nest, Lylia toujours évanouie dans mes bras. Ce soir, elle mourra. Ce soir, tout va s'achever. Rien que d'imaginer la tête que va tirer Arashi, et celle de cet abruti de Mustang…

Je la dépose contre un mur et la regarde se réveiller, difficilement. Un sourire cruel aux lèvres je lui murmure ce qu'elle ne savait pas encore…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lylia_

Ma…rtel… Non…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kimblee_

Et voilà, elle pleure encore, le regard perdu dans le vide. Mais c'est pas le moment de flancher, ma pauvre, car le jeu… commence. Cours. Cours aussi vite que tu le peux. Cours pour éviter les griffes et les crocs acérés des chimères. Cours pour éviter de finir en bombe. Dégage avant que je n'en finisse avec toi, une bonne fois pour toutes !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lylia_

Je n'y crois pas… Il m'ordonne de courir, de tenter de m'échapper ? Je ne comprends pas, je ne veux pas comprendre. Une dernière fois, mes yeux se perdent dans les étoiles. Les nuits dans le désert sont toujours plus belles…

Mes jambes se sont mises en route toute seule. Je me suis perdue dans la foule des habitants qui cherchent à fuir les explosions. Une chimère a cherché à se jeter sur moi. Par pur réflexe, j'ai rejoint les mains et je l'ai explosé. Il m'a regardé avec ravissement, un sourire cruel aux lèvres, un sourire de chasseur. Et j'ai fui, encore.

J'ai honte de ma propre lâcheté. Mais lorsque j'ai vu sa pierre rouge, j'ai… Je n'ai pas pu… Bon sang ! Toutes ces années à se battre pour survivre, à ne pas lui tourner le dos et là…

Une explosion me projette contre un mur déjà bien éprouvé. Un petit garçon y est caché, tremblant de tous ses membres. Et le mur s'écroule sur nous…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kimblee_

Je ne vois plus Lylia. Tous ces cafards ont fui. C'est bien moins drôle qu'à Ishbal, au moins là bas ils savaient se battre. Tiens…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lylia_

C'est pas ma journée… Encore qu'on aurait pu mourir. Mais non, juste quelques égratignures en plus. Et le garçon va bien, c'est l'essentiel. Alors je n'ai pas compris comment on a réussi à sortir des gravats, et je ne sais pas si finalement…

Il me tournait le dos et il riait. Puis j'ai entendu la voix d'un autre homme. J'ai aussi vu Alphonse, des éclairs rouges… et il s'est retourné. Il a voulu s'enfuir. Nos yeux se sont croisés, et il a trouvé la force de sourire une dernière fois. Puis du sang a jailli de son torse et il s'est écroulé. Ma main s'est directement portée à mon collier et j'ai fermé les yeux, attendant avec angoisse le moment où je serais foudroyée à mon tour. Mais rien.

Il est encore en vie. Il s'est traîné jusqu'à Alphonse et l'a transformé en bombe. Un homme aux cheveux blancs l'a saisi par le col. Puis il s'est écroulé à nouveau. A nouveau cette incertitude qui m'enserre le cœur… et ces larmes, qui m'aveuglent… Et la femme en noir est apparue à son tour. Je les regarde faire, de loin, sans oser m'approcher, sans oser me montrer. J'attends qu'ils s'en aillent, tous. Il ne reste plus qu'Alphonse, et le corps de Kimblee. Alors je m'approche, à pas lents, comme dans un rêve. Sans m'en rendre compte vraiment je me retrouve à genoux devant lui. Et l'homme aux cheveux blancs revient.

- Tu… es Lylia ?

Je lève lentement la tête vers lui. L'adolescent Ishbal aux cheveux blancs… Alors c'était bien lui…

- Il est en train de mourir…

Je sais. Et je sais que moi aussi… Mes mains tremblent, mes yeux se ferment. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce que j'éprouve de la pitié pour cet homme qui gémit doucement, devant moi ? C'est pour moi que je devrais éprouver de la pitié. Parce que je vais mourir ici, stupidement, tout ça parce qu'il va y passer… Tout ça parce que SES crimes NOUS ont rattrapé. Un spasme secoue son corps et me fait frissonner également. Par Ishbala… s'il était mort sur le coup, ça nous aurait épargné bien des désagréments…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kimblee_

La douleur paralyse mes muscles et dévore mon corps. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Je sens les battements de mon cœur ralentir encore et encore. Bientôt je ne le sentirai plus. Je ne sentirai plus rien. Une douce chaleur se propage dans mon corps… est ce que c'est ça qu'on ressentit tous ceux que j'ai explosé ?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lylia_

Heureusement que Scar est reparti… Quel drôle de nom, Scar… Il a abattu un soldat et l'a traîné jusqu'aux remparts…

- Enfin te voila !

Un sourire résigné se dessine sur mes lèvres, et je lève la tête vers cet homme aux cheveux noirs coiffés en brosse qui me regarde, ses yeux cachés derrière ses lunettes mauves.

- Il est mort ?

Dolchatte… Je ne l'avais pas vu tout de suite. Et Roa… Les quatre derniers survivants du Devil's Nest réunis…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dolchatte_

Elle aura été jusque là… Bon sang Lylia ! Quel besoin tu avais de… de le sauver lui ?!

- Je ne sais pas…

Sa voix est triste et résignée, comme toujours.

- Mais si elle ne l'avait pas fait, elle serait morte.

Effectivement, monsieur Greed a raison. Mais à son regard, je doute qu'elle y ai songé un seul instant. Agenouillée auprès du traître, sa main posée sur son torse, elle laisse l'alchimie de la pierre rouge agir, le regard voilé de larmes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lylia_

J'aurais tant voulu ne pas être humaine, ne ressentir ni la peur ni la compassion. Une main se pose sur mon épaule, celle de Dolchatte. Il faut qu'on y aille. Moi, lui, et eux. Roy… Ne m'enlevez pas à lui… pas encore… je vous en prie…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Greed_

Et nous sommes partis, tous les cinq, Dolchatte et Roa soutenant l'alchimiste traître que j'égorgerai bien de mes propres mains. Mais j'ai malheureusement une dette envers cette fille, et le tuer reviendrait à la condamner…

Lorsque l'Ishbal tueur d'alchimiste d'Etat est revenu, il n'a trouvé que cette boite de conserve. On était déjà loin. On a pas assisté à la création de la pierre. La première chose qu'on a fait, c'est de retourner à Dublith. Ils ont tenu à créer un petit cimetière pour toutes les chimères du Devil's Nest. C'est tellement stupide, mais si ça leur fait plaisir…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lylia_

Nous sommes retournés à Dublith, une dernière fois. Greed ne veut pas rester, mais on doit attendre que mossieur Kimblee daigne enfin rouvrir les yeux…

Je le regarde, dormant tranquillement dans le lit à moitié pourri de cette chambre d'hôtel miteuse. Il paraît si humain, le monstre qui a détruit ma vie…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'attends encore ici. Ma pierre rouge s'est épuisée à force de le soigner et a fini par se détacher toute seule… Parce que c'est la guerre dehors, peut être, sans doute, et que j'ai peur. Peur de ne jamais retrouver Roy. Peur de l'avoir perdu à jamais.

…

Et maintenant ?


	26. Epilogue

- Les fleurs, paré. Les confettis, paré. Le tapis rouge, paré. La musique, tout est bon. Alors dîtes moi… OU EST PASSE LE FUTUR MARI !

Vêtue d'une élégante robe rose, les cheveux relâchés tombant sur ses épaules dénudés, une touche de maquillage sur le visage, qui aurait cru que cette créature de rêve deviendrait le pire cauchemar des pauvres garçons d'honneur ?

- Mais… lieutenant… On…

Le bruit caractéristique d'un revolver qu'on arme convainquit les trois hommes à partir en courant à la recherche du susdit futur mari. Un rire cristallin retentit dans le dos de la jeune femme qui rengaina son joujou chéri en soupirant.

- Vraiment, il m'en aura fait voir de toutes les couleurs même à son propre mariage !

- Calmez vous lieutenant Hawkeye, lui dit une jeune femme brune qui venait d'arriver, un énorme bouquet dans les mains.

- Colonelle Tokouto, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous répète qu'ici, vous devez m'appeler Riza ?

- J'obéirai lorsque vous m'appellerez Arashi !

Les deux femmes se sourirent, puis reprirent leur occupation, c'est-à-dire tenter de faire tenir les deux roses blanches dans les cheveux de la future mariée. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, elles y parvinrent enfin et crièrent de joie.

- Mission accomplie ! Et c'était pas la plus simple de ma carrière, ça je peux vous le jurer !

Deux têtes blondes apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Lieutenant, colonelle, ça va bientôt être à vous !

- On arrive, les frères Elric, répliqua Arashi en souriant. Le temps de trouver le « père » de la mariée…

- Mais je suis déjà là.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la chimère chien assis dans le fauteuil au fond de la pièce. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Dolchatte avait fait l'effort d'enfiler un joli costume trois pièces avec nœud papillon qu'il ne cessait d'enlever et de remettre nerveusement.

- Je suis comment là ? Bien ? J'ai pas de pli dans le pantalon ? Ou alors c'est la veste qui ne va pas ! Non, je sais, les chaussures !

- Mais non, tu es très bien comme ça, le rassura la jeune femme toute vêtue de blanc au centre de la pièce, les fameuses roses blanches dans les cheveux.

- Et le mari, il a été retrouvé ou je dois aller le chercher moi-même ? s'écria Riza en sortant à grands pas de la pièce suivie d'une Arashi hilare.

- On l'a retrouvé, chef ! … pardon, lieutenant ! Il était en train de se changer, conseillé par monsieur Greed !

- Ca explique la veste de fourrure ! s'exclama Arashi. Greed, crétin ! Enlève lui ça tout de suite !

- Mais ça donne un style !

Une détonation retentit.

- D'accord d'accord il peut l'enlever…

Dolchatte eut un sourire crispé. Les voix s'éloignèrent, le laissant seul avec la fiancée. Il la regarda une dernière fois, gravant dans son esprit la vision enchanteresse de cette femme qu'il avait aimé. Mais au final, ils n'étaient qu'amis, et c'était peut être mieux ainsi. Il lui tendit son bras, qu'elle saisit délicatement.

- Merci encore pour… avoir accepté de m'accompagner.

- Je pense que je te devais bien ça…

Elle sourit tristement, un nuage de mélancolie assombrissant ses beaux yeux rouges un court instant.

- J'ose encore à peine y croire. J'ai l'impression qu'il va surgir au beau milieu de la cérémonie et tout gâcher… comme d'habitude.

Dolchatte posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme et la pressa doucement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas… Il s'est endormi il y a déjà trois ans, et jamais il ne se réveillera. C'est ce qu'ont dit les médecins.

Elle baissa la tête, l'air confuse. C'était vrai, Kimblee s'était endormi pour ne plus jamais se réveiller. Plus jamais ses yeux or ne se poseraient sur elle. Ou si un jour cela devait arriver, il ne verrait plus une adolescente apeurée, fatiguée par une vie de traque, mais une femme, libre et heureuse.

La musique retentit dans la grande salle. Le brouhaha des invités alla decrescendo jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un simple murmure porté par les notes. Dolchatte inspira profondément, puis ouvrit la porte. Des exclamations fusèrent des bancs, souvent de surprise, toujours d'émerveillement. Et au bout de l'allée parsemée de pétales de fleurs, devant l'autel, se tenait le marié dans son costume blanc, un sourire attendri aux lèvres. Il remercia Dolchatte d'un signe de tête lorsque celui-ci lui confia la jeune femme. La chimère chien murmura quelque chose à l'oreille du fiancé, qui hocha gravement la tête. Puis la cérémonie débuta.

- Il était une fois, commença le prêtre, un homme et une femme que tout séparait. Croyances, coutumes, histoires, parents et amis, vie… Le hasard a voulu que leurs deux chemins se croisent pour n'en former qu'un. Il est vrai qu'ils ont connu la douleur, qu'ils ont connu les larmes. Alors aujourd'hui, tout ce que nous pouvons leur souhaiter, c'est d'enfin goûter au bonheur. Ils l'ont amplement mérité.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit dans la salle, suivi d'un miaulement. Alphonse au premier rang caressa Brise lové sur ses genoux. Le prêtre attendit patiemment que le silence revienne avant de poursuivre

- Roy Mustang, Ishbala vous confie l'un de ses enfants. Jurez vous de toujours vous montrer présent pour elle, de l'aimer et de l'aider dans les moments de détresse ?

- C'est mon vœu le plus cher… murmura l'homme en regardant amoureusement la jeune femme.

- Lylia, jurez vous devant Ishbala de toujours vous montrer présente pour lui, de l'aimer et de l'aider dans les moments de détresse ?

- Je le jure, répondit doucement la jeune femme.

- Alors devant cette assemblée et devant Ishbala, je vous déclare unis par les liens sacrés du mariage.

Les mariés échangèrent un baiser, simple baiser, qui scella leur union à jamais dans leur cœur. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, presque à regret, Lylia lui demanda tout bas

- Qu'est ce que Dolchatte t'a dit ?

- Quelque chose du genre « Fais gaffe à elle ou tu apprendras à craindre mon sabre », répondit Roy avec un sourire.

Elle rit. Il s'approcha à nouveau d'elle et l'enlaça, une dernière fois, avant qu'ils ne se rendent à la voiture garée dehors.

- Je t'aime Lylia.

- Je t'aime Roy.

Elle ferma les yeux, le cœur léger et la tête emplie de rêves. Sans sang, sans yeux dorés, sans douleur. Juste le bonheur.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ichihara: -** Fin! Enfin!

**Greed: -** Fin, le jeu de mots

**Arashi: -** Shhh Greed, ne viens pas gâcher la dernière réplique de l'auteur.

**Kimblee:** - ... Je suis pas d'accord avec la fin

**Arashi:** - Toi aussi ta gueule!

**Lylia:** - J'aurais eu peur jusqu'au bout!

**Ichihara:** - Et oui, j'aurais pu faire que Kimblee se réveille, mais non, j'aime les happy end!

**Roy:** - C'est mieux comme ça de toute façon! Ca suffit de martyriser Lylia!

**Ichihara:** - Ainsi se finit cette fic qui devait ne faire qu'une page au début. J'espère que vous avez autant pris de plaisir à lire que j'ai eu à l'écrire, que vous détestez bien Kimblee et tout et tout. Merci aux reviewers, Devil's Nest, Azzash, Serleena, Alaïs et Bakazaza. Portez vous bien jusqu'à la prochaine fic!

**Brise:** - Miaou!


End file.
